Oneshots from the Spy Guy
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and spin offs written about Danny and friends. Adoptable. new one: Council of ghosts: Clockwork and the ancients talk about Danny's future.
1. The Host

**Spy Guy: Hi all! Ok...now. This is a one-shot sorta thingy I've started. I start a lot of one-shots, but I can rarely ever getv them past drabble. So I decided, I'll post them and make them adoptable! **

**adoptable. **

**That means if you want to continue writing them, contact me, Email PM, something, and give me a sample of your writing. I'll be lienient, cause I want to read some. **

**There also might be some spin offs from my other stories here, like one I'm writing where Kudamon, from new key gets into a fight with a telemarketer. It's funny. **

**So here's the first one. Hope you like it. I was really happy when I wrote it, and so...it's agnsty. Don't know how that works...but...yeah. **

**And if you guys have any sugestions for oneshots, tell me. **

**Thanx:)

* * *

THE HOST**

* * *

(Danny's point P.O.V. in ghost mode.)

The eyes I see with are no longer my own. I see through the eyes of the machine, and only what he wishes me to see. I can feel my arm moving, but once again, I have no control, and the world is dark.

I can feel the wires reattaching themselves to the base of my neck as my arms and legs are seized slowly by thick black cables, and I am raised up.

With my arms stuck firmly to my sides I wait in the darkness, as I gradually become one with the machine once more. I can feel it stealing my thoughts, but I gave no power over it. If I was stronger than the machine, I wouldn't be here right now, allowing it to feed off my life force to keep it alive.

It needed the essence of a human to stay working, as its former fuel source had finally been depleted after thirty years.

Sometimes I wish I had never gone after Technus that day. That day where he found an abandoned lab hidden in the ghost zone. At first, it had just been a battle between the two of us; he had stolen one of my father's inventions, but then we stumbled upon a room, where the walls were covered in thick black cables, and a metal machine sat in the center. Technus had looked around in horror, before taking off through the halls. I moved to follow him, but a wire wrapped around my ankle, pulling back, and sending me to the floor. Unable to get up, I soon found myself held fast to the wall, the cables slithering around me. Holding me tighter.

Then the wires dug into my neck…

From then on, there was no escape.

The machine always refers to me as the host. Not only does he use me for power, I am also his human puppet. He uses my body to do what he can't: Repair what was destroyed in a horrible explosion.

There are cables everywhere here. They act like snakes, following me around. They watch me. Occasionally, when the machine is in control, I will feel my hand stroking them, like someone would a puppy.

Now I am being lowered. All the cables return to their spots, except for the ones at the back of my neck. I wait for the signal to leave.

But something seems different today. The wires stay for much longer than usual. I feel uneasiness creep into my mind. Usually the machine has sent me away by now. Usually he has returned some of my control to my body, allowing me to wander aimlessly around, unable to see. Unable to escape while the machine processes the power he took.

But today, he wasn't letting go.

I waited in silence, listening to the faint hum of his fan.

Then, without warning, he takes hold over me, this time pushing my mind into the very far corner of my conscious.

I can feel the wires detach from my neck, but instead of allowing to move once more, the machine keeps his hold.

I can feel my arms raise, and my fingers flex experimentally. I know the machine is looking at them, feeling true control for the first time. He runs them over my face, pulling at my hair. I want to force him out, just like I would if a ghost was overshadowing me, but it's not the same. The machine is different. He can't simply be forced out.

I can feel my legs moving, walking somewhere. There is the great creak of a door, and cold air across my face. This is a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time. The machine takes another step forward, causing me to fall into the darkness of the ghost zone, before activating my powers.

Where he is going, I don't know. What I do know, is that he has my face. And even though I can still think, how long will that last? How long will I be able to stay strong when a creature is inside of me?

Deep down, I know I'm exactly what he calls me.

I am the host…he is the parasite, and I'm powerless to stop him.

He's probably looking for others he can take back to his hold. Others who he can feed off of and control.

I hate to think of what will happen when he's finally repaired. I hate to think of what damage he could do.

But what will it matter to me?

I'm just the host.

* * *

Spy Guy: Read and review. Please?


	2. My Dad

**Spy Guy: Ok. This is my first try at something like this, so bear with me. alright? Yay for phantomhadowdragon who revied THE HOST! Yays all around!!**

**Diclaimer: Don't owney**

* * *

My dad.

???point of view.

People always looked at my dad as a menace.

I know they're wrong. My dad's a hero. A person who loves me no matter what. We're both the same, my dad and I. We're both what people call halfas, which means we're half ghost and half human at the same time. He's taught me how to use my powers much better than I could ever have done on my own. He's also always protected me from anyone who wants to do me harm.

Without him, I'd be dead.

Without him, I'd be always shunned from the world.

Without him, people would try to hurt me.

Without him, I'd be the only halfa in the world.

Without him I never would've seen the evil in the world

Without him, I never would've seen the evil in Jack Fenton.

Without him, I would've always considered myself a human.

Without him, I never would've lived up to my true potential.

Without him, my mother never would've seen the error of her ways.

Without him, the world never would've had any order.

Without him, I would been living with that buffoon of a man, Jack Fenton.

But my dad came along and stopped him. He took me away from that idiot. Liberated me, he said. At first I wasn't grateful, but now I see how much of a blessing it was. No longer is my mind clouded by Jack's incompetence. I am free to let my powers grow, my dad cheering me on. He's always cheering me on because he's always there for me.

My dad's a hero for making me the person I am today.

Daniel Masters, son of Lord Vladimir Masters…

My dad…


	3. Brainwashed

**Spy Guy: Well this was a random idea that I had...I don't know it I really like it. If you guys all like it, maybe it'll become a fic when Time for redemption's over. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Brainwashed.

* * *

"Prof. Rivers?" Asked a tall man in military uniform. He walked up to the desk of a black haired man in a white lab coat, as he stared at a picture in his hand.

"What is it sir?" Rivers asked.

"The general has another job for you." The first man said. "One that I believe that you can do without any trouble."

Rivers set the picture down and looked his superior in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"The general wants to relocate hardened criminals and reintroduce them back into society."

Rivers cocked his eye at the man.

"That's a bad idea." He said, staring at the picture again.

"Just listen." The man demanded. "You research brainwashing, don't you?"

"Yes…if you want to put it that way…" Rivers groaned.

"Well what if we brainwashed the criminals?" The man asked. "Convinced them that they were someone else. Then they would be able to live again."

"But none of my methods have been tested for that kind of thing." The Prof. replied, getting up from his desk. "I don't know what would happen. There are many strains of everyday life that differ from simply planting a task in someone's head. It could be very dangerous. I'll need a test subject."

The man handed Rivers a manila folder.

"This is a list of people we've been tracking for one of our previous assignments. Pick one, and we'll get them for you, all ready to program."

Rivers took the folder and began thumbing through it. While he was looking at all the pictures, his eyes wandered over to the photo on his desk. In it was him, and a small black haired boy, about ten years old. He had been Lucas…his son. Now…he was gone.

Rivers sighed, and continued looking through the possible subjects, when he spotted one…

Fifteen years old, with black hair, blue eyes, gangly frame, and a strange haunted look in his eyes.

There was just something about Danny Fenton that reminded the Prof. of Lucas.

Maybe he could convince this boy that he _was_ Lucas.

"I want this one." He said, pointing to the boy's picture.

"Ahhh…Fenton." The other man said, taking the folder. "I remember tracking him for weeks a few years ago. We suspected his parents of doing illegal experiments in their basement. Could never pin anything on them. Gave it up. I still know where he lives. Amity Park. He has a strong mind. Good choice."

With that, the man took the folder and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Danny was exhausted. He had been fighting Skulker for hours, and was just now approaching his house. The night was quiet now, and the ghost boy landed to take a breath. He held the thermos close to him, as he fought to regain his composure. The chilly air was making it difficult. He cringed as he felt the white rings travel over his body, changing himself back to human form.

"Crap." He cursed. The boy's legs gave out from underneath him, and he slumped back against the wall of his home. He was too tired to phase through, and make it to his bed. He was going to be in so much trouble.

Maybe he should just rest here for a while, so he could regain his strength. Danny closed his eyes, and was soon gripped by the hands of sleep. The thermos that he held slipped from his grasp and rolled into the street.

A few minutes later, a sleek black car drove up. It stopped and a few men in suits got out.

"He's right there." Said one of them. "That was almost too easy."

Danny's eyes fluttered open when he heard the breaks screech slightly.

"Wha?" He groaned. Then he saw one of the men come at him with a cloth. It was shoved over the boy's mouth and nose. Danny kicked out with his legs, and flailed around with is arms, but they never seemed to make contact. The cloth smelled bad…but it made him feel…calm. Soon the boy's eyes drooped, and he stopped moving. The men smiled, as Danny went limp. They roughly picked him up, and threw him in the backseat of the car, before they drove away, running over the thermos in the process.

There was nothing inside of it…

* * *

It would be a sad day at the Fenton's home, when they woke up, realizing that their son was missing. But back at the labs, Prof. Rivers was nearly ecstatic. He had always wanted to try his methods out on a boy. Someone who could be his son. Something to replace the empty hole inside of him that had been torn open by a stray car. A car that spun out of control and took out his wife, and his son. Now he had a chance to try being a father again. The real Lucas would have been turning fifteen very soon, just like this boy was. If the brainwashing went right, Rivers would be able to celebrate it with the new Lucas. They would be like a family. He would never give him back.

Never…

* * *

The boy was set out on a stretcher in the lab, where Rivers and the suited men stood.

"Here he is." Said one. "He shouldn't be unconscious for long, so…work fast."

Rivers stared at the boy, slightly overwhelmed by the suddenness of the situation, but he took the stretcher in his hands, and wheeled the boy into his small lab. This was going to be easy.

* * *

"Name: Lucas Barry Rivers. Age: 15. Height:--"

He kept hearing this voice, repeating over and over again the same things in his head.

"Father: John Lloyd Rivers. Mother: Anya Marie Rivers. (Deceased.)…"

_"I'm Danny Fenton…" _The boy told himself. _"My name is Danny." _

"Name: Lucas Barry Rivers…"

_"I'm Danny…I'm Danny." _

"Mother Anya Marie Rivers…"

_"I'm… _

"Name: Lucas Barry Rivers."

_"I'm… _

"Rivers…"

_"Danny…Rivers?...Fenton? Lucas?..." _

And the voice continued on.


	4. Gravity

**Spy GUy: This is just a random thing I decided to do cause I felt like it. It's about 1:00 in the morning so...sorry if it's not any good. **

**This is my first song fic. The song is Gravity from Wolf's rain. I don't own it or Danny Phantom. :D **

**And if you guys liked the last one, it might be the one to take over when another one of my stories is over. Happy Trails! **

* * *

Darkness still cloaked the room as Danny opened his eyes, sitting up, and sighing quietly. He found himself on a lumpy old couch in the middle of a small living room.

He felt bad about leaving this place. He had liked playing with the little girl who stayed there. She loved to play hide and seek, but could never find Danny until he snuck up on her, and started tickling her.

Boy, he was going to miss this place.

But what made this place different than all the others?

_**Been a long road to follow. **_

_**Been there and gone tomorrow, **_

_**Without saying goodbye to yesterday. **_

Nothing, that's what.

The boy got to his feet, and silently padded over to the front door, taking his black boots from the mat, and slipping them on. He hated doing this.

Finding a home, staying there for a few days, bonding with the fathers, playing with the children, helping the mothers out around the house.

Just like he had when he lived with his real family.

_**Are the memories I hold still valid? **_

_**Or have the tears deluded them?** _

He remembered the burning eyes of the ghost that came after him They were red, bottomless, like the mouth of a volcano. And they swallowed up his family and friends.

Took them away from him. Destroying their minds, and their bodies, all while Danny had to stand by and watch.

"Let this be a warning Ghost boy." The creature had hissed. "Scum like you don't deserve family. I will repeat this again if I must."

Danny had stared, his eyes fearful, watching as everyone he loved and cared about withered away before him. There was nothing he could do.

He was alone...

The creature had disappeared back into the ghost zone once more, and had not been seen since. But his threat rang clear in the boy's mind. That was why he had to leave.

_**Maybe this time tomorrow, **_

_**The rain will cease to follow. **_

_**And the mist will fade into one more today.** _

The boy held his coat around him, phasing through the door into the open air. He wished he didn't have to leave. Snow was flying through the air, sticking to his face, and freezing on his body. He would freeze if he didn't find safety soon. Heading north had been a terrible mistake, but one he had chosen to make. A foolish choice.

After hours of walking, Danny spotted a large tree nearby, and stood behind it, using it to shelter him from the wind. He was feeling groggy, a bad sign in the frigid weather. Maybe shutting his eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt… just for a few moments...

And then he heard the voice over the wind…

_**Something somewhere out there keeps calling.** _

He recognized that voice. So familiar in his ears, yet from so long ago, all the memories were hazy and disjointed, but it was still clear who it was.

It was Sam.

"Danny!" The voice cried out again.

"Sam…"The boy mumbled, feeling his head nod slightly to the side from his exhaustion. Even in the darkness of the night, the full moon shone over the icy snow, illuminating a figure walking through the blizzard.

"Sam…" Danny rasped. "I need you…"

_**Am I going home? **_

_**Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?** _

Soon she was by his side, her warm hands touching him gently on his cheek.

"Danny." She smiled. She was wearing her usual ensemble, even in the winter weather. This startled Danny the most.

"Sam…Aren't you cold?" He asked, looking up at her with dull eyes.

"Of course I'm not, silly." She laughed. "I feel fine."

"But it's so cold out here." The boy continued. "Do you want my coat?"

"Keep it." The girl replied, preventing her friend from giving his only protection to her. "You need it much more than I do."

"I though he killed you, Sam." Danny smiled weakly, taking her hands in his own. "I thought you were dead." He was startled as the girl pulled away from him.

"I'm am…" She whispered. Danny felt his hopes snuff out like a dead candle.

_**Zero gravity what's it like?**_

"The snow looks really pretty." Sam commented as she turned to leave. "I always loved the snow. It's not like _his_ eyes."

"Sam…don't go." Danny begged, trying to get up, but finding it impossible.

"Whoever did this to us is still out there." The girl whispered, her smile fading.

"Who's next Danny?"

The boy closed his eyes tight as the image of Sam laying on the ground, her own eyes wide open and staring cut through his mind like a knife. He should've known she wasn't real. Just a figment created by his weary mind. It hadn't been the first time he had seen someone he cared about.

They were all fake…

But maybe…this time…she was still there…

Danny opened his eyes, feeling tears well up in his eyes as only snow greeted his vision.

** _Am I alone? _**

_**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?** _

The boy buried his face in his hands, feeling alone and scared like he never had before. Even when he first started this journey all those years ago. He had never felt a loss so big. Maybe his life force was almost used up. Maybe he was just fed up with the entire thing. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't given up yet. The answer always escaped him… Until he recalled her voice.

_"Who's next Danny?"_

_**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…** _

Danny slowly reached his hand up, and took hold of a lower branch on the tree. Then, using all of the strength he had left, he began to laboriously pull himself to his feet. The ice and snow sprawled out in front of him for miles in all directions. But he knew he had to. He had to make it for them…

_**Something is pulling me **_

_**I feel the gravity of it all...

* * *

**_


	5. Shreds

**Spy Guy: This one is...sad and depressing. you've been warned.**

Maddie's POV

* * *

Shreds

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I found him.

There was Phantom, standing right in our basement. At the time I was ecstatic. He looked battered and worn, like he had just been in a long fight. I didn't move as he placed a Fenton thermos on the ground, taking a moment to catch his breath. This was my chance.

I grabbed an ecto gun from a nearby table and fired at him. He didn't even see me until it was too late. As usual, my aim was true, hitting him right in the side. I walked close to him, a smug smile on my face. How could it be so easy? Now all I had to do was restrain him and finally we would be able to find what made him tick. He was different than the other ghosts, that was easy to see.

But why?

The smile was still on my face as I grabbed some glowing cuffs from another table and walked toward him.

But I never could've been prepared for what happened next.

There was a bright flash, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I no longer could see Phantom…

Instead I saw my son.

He moaned softly, sitting up.

And the look he gave me…it hurt…

His eyes were wide in fear, his mouth open in shock.

"No…" He whispered, looking around. I stood rooted to the spot, still holding the cuffs firmly in my hand. My mind couldn't figure out what had happened.

One moment my greatest enemy was there.

The next my dearest son.

What had happened?

That's when it clicked.

Phantom was inside Danny's body.

He was staying there in hiding, using my son as a human puppet. That's why they were never seen together. Phantom had possessed my little boy, and taken his first name. Now whenever Phantom needed to lay low, all he did was let Danny have his freedom again. How could my baby live like this? He was literally a prisoner in his own body. Trapped, forced to obey the commands that the evil entity inside him gave. Phantom would never be caught if he hid like a coward.

But now his secret was out.

I knew…and I refused to let him hurt my little boy anymore.

"Mom…I can…" Danny began, but I cut him off.

"Shhh…it's ok." I smiled, noticing how relieved his face became. It must be good to realize that freedom would be coming soon. No more would my boy have to take orders from a ghost. He could be a normal person again. That might explain why he always came home late. Phantom was usually seen at night. That also explained why Sam and Tucker were always around the ghost as well. They were protecting him. If anything happened to Phantom, Danny would suffer along with him. If only I had known. I would've helped him much sooner.

I reached out my hand to my son, forcing myself not to draw back as he took it. I knew that Phantom could spring out at any moment, and catch me in my weakness. But this was my son.

"So…You're…okay with this?" Danny asked softly, shakily getting to his feet. "You really don't care?"

It hurt me to see how he had accepted this fate. How long had Phantom been inside of him? How long had my son been suffering this? I was determined not to let it happen anymore.

It was best to humor him for now. The last thing I needed to do was send him into hysterics. If Phantom really had such a hold over him, getting the ghost taken away could cause my son to go insane. That was the last thing I wanted.

"It's really ok Danny." I lied, still smiling. He didn't even seem to notice me leading him over to a new invention Jack and I had just created. It was supposed to separate ghosts from people by sending ultra high frequency waves out that hurt a ghosts' ears. The force would be too much, and the ghost would fizzle out of existence entirely. After finding out what Phantom had done to Danny, I didn't want to study him anymore. It just wanted him gone and far away from my poor little boy.

Danny seemed to be jerked from his happiness as I fastened him in. His eyes adopted a wild look, one I had been afraid of. But it was for the best. I knew it.

"Mom…" He whimpered. "I thought you said you didn't care."

"Danny. It's alright." I replied soothingly. "You shouldn't have to live like this."

"Mom…It's fine. Please…let me go." He begged.

"Danny, you don't need Phantom to control your life." I continued, starting the machine up.

"He's not!" My son cried, pulling against his restraints. "You don't get it!"

"Hush." I said, pulling the switch. "It's going to be okay soon."

"Mom!"

His screams tore though my ears as the invention roared to life. He tried to pull his arms up to cover his head from the noise that I couldn't hear, but his restraints prevented him.

I waited for Phantom to come out of hiding. I watched for his misty form to be torn to shreds by the noise.

He never came.

The only thing I could see was my son, screaming, begging me to stop, tears running down his face. I gasped suddenly, realizing that Phantom wasn't going to come out. The machine shut off with a whir, and I ran to my son's side, quickly unfastening him from the wall.

"It should've worked…" I whispered. "Why didn't Phantom come out?"

"Don't…you get…it?" Danny panted, slumping to the floor. He smiled dryly at his hand as the skin began to pale and wither.

"Phantom… wasn't possessing… me…" He continued, his voice growing raspy. "I was half dead…" I backed up in horror as he looked up at me, his once vibrant blue eyes now dark and hollow.

"…Phantom was… the only… thing… keeping me… alive…and now…"

He never got to say those final words. His breathing slowed to a halt, his eyes fluttered shut…and his body went limp.

And I could do was stand there…looking at the dead form of my son...

I had torn my family to shreds...


	6. Superman

**Spy Guy: Ok. I really have no idea why I wrote this. I'm not really sure if it makes any sense, but...I wrote it...and here it is. **

**I guess it's supposed to be enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Superman. **

* * *

Once it had been funny. Simply a whimsical tale about one man trying desperately to keep his true identity a secret.

While he fought crime, the world adored him, cheering him of from the sidelines, as he successfully caught the beautiful Lois Lane in his arms.

Danny scoffed as he threw the comic book in the trash. He remembered a time when he had thought Superman was so cool, saving people, being loved by fans. He had it so easy.

Why didn't he?

Being a superhero was supposed to be as easy as it was for Superman. Simply running into a telephone booth, and being transformed. No good people shooting at you. No having to work around parents, and sisters and…

Then the boy paused, taking the comic out once more.

Sure, Superman had the girl of his dreams, and numerous fan clubs, but there was one thing he didn't have.

His real family.

He had his adopted one, of course, but in the end, how many sleepless nights had he stared up at the sky, and cried, knowing they were all gone forever?

How close had Danny been to that himself?

Maybe Superman didn't have it so easy after all.

For while Danny had to dodge from his parents, Superman had to live without them.

The boy shook his head to clear it, reminding himself that Superman wasn't a real person. He threw the comic back in the trash can, along with all the others that had gone along with it.

Superman was his idol no more…


	7. Admittance

**Spy Guy: Ok so...here's another one. It's kinda sad and...it made me cry a little, but not as depressing as Shreds. But still...**

**But there's another one that's almost finished. It's called Mirai, wich means future. It's just Danny contemplatin about his future adn the two roads in can take. It's a song fic like Gravity, that no one read. (SAd.) **

**So here this is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

Admittance

Danny's son POV

(I'm not making you guess here. Yay you!)

* * *

It's been years since me and my dad have really been together for a long time.

No words can describe how much I miss him.

Sure there are the small visits every month, but the longer I'm away from him, the more it hurts.

I think I was eight when it started. My mother was killed in a violent car accident late one night. Dad was devastated by the news. He would go into lapses, where'd he be talking to her…and no one would be there. He would also sometimes see the driver, and go crazy.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't half ghost.

When he got like that, I would have to run and hide. Anything within his sights was fair game.

But it wasn't like he didn't love me. I knew he loved me. When he returned to normal, he would always hold me, and cry. He couldn't help what he was doing. I knew it. I didn't understand why though.

Finally came the day he admitted himself to the Amity park sanitarium, in hopes of someday recovering. I was glad that he was still sane enough to realize he needed help. The lapses had only been increasing over the years, and I found myself living in constant fear. I was placed first in the care of my grandparents, and later with my aunt after they became too old to care for me. Soon though, aunt Jasmine fell ill, and my father, in his slowly increasing moments of clarity, decided to place me in the care of my godfather: Vlad Masters.

The move surprised me, as my dad had always spoken badly of the billionaire. But I later learned that Vlad was the only person paying for his expensive treatments.

I was born with powers, but not as many as my dad. Vlad helped me everyday to hone them, to make them stronger.

But months passed, and the treatments stopped working. My dad slipped into his mind, parting from the real world. Soon I had to see him with a guard by my side. One moment he would be Danny Fenton, my dad…the next he would be an insane beast bent on killing the driver that took my mother away.

Now I don't even see him anymore. I know he's still there, probably talking to people who only exist now in his mind. I wonder if sometimes he sees me.

Vlad tries to take his place, but I refuse to let him.

As nice as he may be to me, he'll never be my father…

But I'll admit that my dad isn't anymore either.


	8. The Victim

**Spy Guy: Ok, so I said that Mirai was comign next but...I got really depressed and it's kinda...random...not what I was going for. So I wrote this once the mood lifted. It's a continuation of the host. Hope you like it. **

**And did you hear that eye for and eye _and _infinate realms have shown in Latin America? I think it;s kinda sad when the dub airs before the original, but thank gosh for youtube, and Mexican heritage! I can understand spanish! But I still can;t wait for the English verisons to come out. I'm better at English. Much better. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

The victim

Danny's POV in ghost mode

* * *

I knew where I was. The machine told me. He knew.

I was in Amity Park, the place where I was born and raised. I wished so badly that I could see it. If only the machine didn't take away my sight. I would be able to see this place one last time. That was all I wanted.

But of course the machine denied that privilege to its host, staring through my eyes itself. I wanted to know where he was going, but he refused to tell me. I was forced to go along for the ride. My arm moved up, and pushed a door aside, and I felt my legs ascend a small collection of stairs. The door whooshed shut behind me, and my feet slapped against what I assumed to be tile. If only he would let me see. I wanted to know where I was. I wanted to see my home again.

Of course my wishes were denied. The machine was truly the parasite, feeding off my life force, and using me as a puppet for his twisted plots.

But what could I do?

It was then that I heard footsteps behind me, and a voice calling my name.

How long had it been since I had heard that?

"Danny! Where you going? Where have you been?"

It was Sam.

The machine turned in surprise, staring at the girl who approached.

"You can't walk around in your ghost mode." Sam said, taking my hand. "We'll find a safe place to change back."

I wanted to pull away from her, knowing what the machine would do. The various wires that coursed through my body now; the only things really keeping me alive, could come out, and infect her with the machine.

I didn't want that to happen. She didn't deserve to have her youth sucked away from her like I had. She deserved to live and be free…not forced to wallow in darkness forever. It was too late for me. Why did the machine feel the need to cause others pain as well?

"Danny? Are you ok?" Sam asked.

I could imagine those violet eyes staring at me, true concern shining in them. I could feel the machine readying for its attack. I wanted to warn her. To tell her to get away from me, but the machine kept my mouth shut.

It was almost ready to spring.

"Danny? You don't look so good."

Then, faster than lightning, the machine sprang out, a wire coming from my hand, and encircling around her arm, before burrowing into her flesh. Sam only had time to let out a cry of guttural fear, before the machine got to work, blocking her sight, and spreading through her system. The wire then left my body, becoming one of what was soon to be many in hers.

How could something be so heartless?

I can feel myself walking away.

Where? I don't care anymore. Not only has the machine taken me, it's taken someone I cared about…and even loved.

And, as Sam's feet beat in perfect time with mine, I can only think…who will be next?

* * *


	9. Blood and fangs

**Penguin Bowtie: Ok...so...I'm secret spy guy's best friend...and...well...I got bored, so I got into her account so I can post this, cause she won't. It's got vampires. And Vlad. **

**She'll get into her e-mail in the morning, adn find out so...enjoy, and if you like it...beg her not to take it off. :D Thanks! **

* * *

Danny walked silently through the park, holding his arm tight in his grasp. The boy stumbled, blood flooding into his eye from a cut in his forehead.

"Stupid Skulker." He cursed, leaning against a tree for support, taking his hand away from his arm. His entire glove was coated in red, as blood trickled freely from the wound, shining darkly in the moonlight.

"Great…" He groaned, pushing himself once more into movement. His feet felt like lead as he trudged along the sidewalk, desperately trying to fight unconsciousness. The night was silent. It seemed like everyone had gone into hiding, leaving the poor boy alone on the streets…

slowly bleeding to death.

Faintly in the distance he could see Fentonworks, and a weak smile played across his face. He forced his legs into motion, hobbling along the sidewalk, panting heavily.

He had to make it to the door. He had to…so close…so close…

There was a loud crack as his head hit the cement.

His eyes blinked a few times as he lay on his stomach, unable to get up. His cheek was laying in a puddle of his own blood, turned brown from the dirt on the walk.

_"I'm dead…"_ A voice in his head whispered. _"I have to be dead…"_

But if he was dead…why was he still here? Why did his heart still beat? His body pain?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Little Badger…" A familiar voice cooed. White hot pain shot through the boy as he felt a hand take his shoulder, forcing him to his feet. Danny gazed at his savior through bleary eyes, hanging limply in his hold.

"Not much left in you." Vlad Plasmius sneered, wiping some of the blood from the boy's cheek.   
"It's all on the ground…but…no matter…" The man said, turning Danny's head to the side, exposing his neck. Vlad licked his fangs moving closer and closer to the boy's flesh, his tongue hanging out, ready to lick the crimson liquid away.

Then…

His teeth dug in…

Danny groaned in protest, his body twitching slightly as his life drained away. He struggled for breath, but it became harder and harder…until he just stopped…

Vlad's eyes narrowed in pleasure as he watched the boy's eyes film over. His heart stilled in his chest, his face pale, his skin cold.

"Poor little Badger." Vlad sneered, wiping his mouth. The red smeared over his sleeve. "I've been waiting to do that for so long…"

* * *


	10. Brainwashed pt 2

**Spy Guy: Here's part two. Kinda short. Been busy. Enjoy**

* * *

He could see it.

A huge car hurtling down the street.

He could see her.

His mother run to push him out of the way.

He could hear it.

The sound of screeching breaks.

The thud of a body.

Silence.

The boy whimpered slightly as his hands grabbed onto the covers of his bed, pulling them tight around his body. He tried to get back to sleep, but found it impossible.

"Dad?" He called softly, rolling onto his side, staring through the darkness. "Are you still there?"

Rivers startled slightly, sitting up in the wooden chair near his 'son's' bed.

"Lucas?" He asked. "Lucas, you should be getting some rest. You don't want to get sick again, do you?"

"No…" The boy replied sadly. "But I can't sleep. My head hurts."

"Maybe the bandages are too tight." Rivers whispered, getting to his feet. "I'll get the nurse to fix them."

"Alright…" The boy sighed, lying on his back once more, staring up at the white ceiling above him.

He hated it when his father left. He always felt scared by every little shadow, every little noise. He had to have his father tell him what they were. He couldn't remember. His dad said that it was most likely damage from the accident that took his mother. He had gotten thrown to the ground, his weak skull hitting the asphalt…knocking him out for five years…

He hated feeling so helpless. The boy was glad that his father was patient with him. Everyday was a new learning experience as he slowly regained all the abilities he needed to function properly.

Tension left the boy as his father walked in the room once more, a nurse trailing behind him, holding a new roll of bandages.

The boy sat patiently as the old one were removed and the new wrapped around his head, looser this time.

"There you go, Lucas." Rivers smiled as the nurse finished her work. "Does that feel better?"

"A little." The boy sighed. "Thanks."

The nurse simply nodded in acknowledgement, and walked from the room, leaving the father and son alone.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, Lucas." River whispered, pulling the blankets over his son once more. "You'll be in here alone. You'll be ok, won't you?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably, turning his blue eyes to his dad.

"I don't like being alone." He whispered.

"Lucas." Rivers smiled. "You won't be alone. The nurse will be here if there are any problems. You can call her for anything. A scary noise, change your bandages, even just someone to talk to. It'll be ok."

"I guess…" The boy sighed, closing his eyes "…But I miss mom…"

The man's face softened as he looked upon his son.

"I miss her too Lucas…maybe someday, she'll come back to us as well…" With that, Rivers left the room, giving his son one last look, before shutting the door…

* * *

Outside, the General stood, his eyes never leaving Rivers' as the man locked the door, sighing heavily.

"It worked sir…" The prof. whispered. "He really thinks he's Lucas. There's no doubt about it."

The general allowed himself a faint smile, before the voice of Danny caused him to frown.

"The kid's calling for you." He growled. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know." Rivers sighed. "He's forgotten some things. Certain noises frighten him. He also seems to be afraid that I won't come back…like my wife."

"So it worked too well…" The General said. "I suppose that's alright. This _is_ a test run." The man then turned to leave.

"I want to see the report of his progress on my desk in the morning."

Rivers' eyes widened.

"But I thought it didn't have to be done until the evening."

"Professor. It has to be done by morning because tomorrow you and the kid are moving into your new home. That's what the boss said. Didn't he tell you?"

"You were supposed to tell me." Rivers spat through clenched teeth. "Tomorrow, I was going to see how well he could cope without me. The move wasn't suppose to be until Wednesday."

"The boss changed his mind." The General replied airily. "Big men like him can do that."

River snarled, turning once more, and opening the door to Danny's room, instantly hiding his anger, and smiling weakly.

"Lucas?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"There was a light shining in my window." The boy shivered. "It moved around…and then disappeared…"

The scientist's face instantly fell as he walked over to the window, and peeked outside.

"Lucas…" He whispered, turning back to his son. "Maybe it's best if you come with me…we'll go to another room. One without a window. No one will be able to get you there. I can't stay with you all night, but…I don't have to go to work tomorrow. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." Danny smiled as Rivers held out his hand for him. The boy took it, slowly getting to his feet, and steadying himself.

"I'd like to go home…"


	11. The Ringmaster

**Spy Guy: Random thing of me trying to get into Freakshow's mind. According to a quiz, the DP villian I'm most like is Freak show. Go figure. Here it is. Takes place during Control freaks. **

* * *

The pale skinned man stood in the darkness, stroking his glowing staff like it was his loving pet. Oh, what wonderful things it had brought him over the years. Wealth, riches, mindless slaves to do his bidding. He loved it. How his family had used it in the past puzzled him. They did it just to get a scare out of people. No…Freakshow knew it had a much more practical use…but he tired of his old minions. A new one was in store.

He wanted a servant who could feel anger, pain, joy, and rage. A servant who would follow him without question, and still have the power to take down whole fleets of authorities. He knew he would find that servant here. He had found him already, and soon, the boy would be in his grasp.

This was the first time he had ever placed ads on television, or paid for billboards. He knew it would be easier to pull this new slave in that way. All the money he spent on it would be worth it when the boy walked by his side, the very object of his power. This boy would become the ultimate bodyguard, thief, hit man, and performer all rolled up into one.

Danny Phantom was just what he needed.

Freakshow was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of boots crunching on the gravel outside the tent. The pasty man turned, and looked to the entrance. His red lips curled into a sinister smile when he spotted the figure standing there.

"Well it's about time you got here." He cackled, holding his staff before him. "I've been waiting."

"Sorry master." The boy nodded, walking forward.

"I'm tired of waiting, slave." Freakshow spat. "Now go in the back. The others will show you your costume. Put it on, and stay out of sight. Let no one see your face!"

He then pointed to the back of the tent with the scepter, watching in pleasure as his new servant carried out his orders.

Danny Phantom truly was what he needed.

* * *


	12. Blood and fangs pt 2

**Spy Guy: and the newest vampire fest from Penguin bowtie. She told me to tell you that she has a whole bunch more for this written so hang tight, adn tell her if you want a fic. **

* * *

Danny held the blankets around him, trying desperately to suck in air; air that he no longer needed. His face was scrunched in pain as he gritted his teeth, pawing at his mouth with his hands. Vlad Masters entered the room, buttoning up his black dress jacket, licking the last traces of blood from his pointed fangs. His gaze turned to little Danny, as the boy whimpered, his intake of air still frenzied.

"Little Badger." The man tutted, walking over to the bed. "When will you understand that you no longer have to do that? Breathing is for mortals. Of which we both are no longer."

The boy whimpered, louder this time, as he licked his lips, his tongue moving over his newly pointed canines. They were easily over half an inch long, their tips deadly sharp. Vlad smiled at this. Most young vampires had to have their teeth filed.

As he watched Danny fidget around, it dawned on him that the young boy must be thirsty. It had been two days since his turning and he hadn't had a thing to drink. The man walked from the room, stepping into his kitchen and opening up the fridge. In it, were small glasses of a thick red liquid, specifically acquired for the first month after Daniel's initial biting. During that time, he would be too weak to hunt for himself. Vlad took one of the glasses from it's shelf, and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the boy's room. He entered, smiling as he noticed Danny's eyes cracking open slightly. The boy still seemed to be in a daze as he looked around groggily. Vlad walked over to the bed, and tipped the boy's head back, pouring the liquid into his open mouth. Danny fidgeted slightly, but in the end, his tongue was licking at the glass, trying to get the last of the crimson liquid. Vlad smiled warmly, pulling the cup away. The boy groaned slightly, his attempts for air beginning to slow.

"Now you're getting it." The man grinned, turning for the door.

He would get it all in time…

* * *

The weeks passed slowly as Danny's transformation progressed. He couldn't figure out what was happening. His mind was too weak. Sometimes, in the night, he would see the moon, and hear it calling to him. He so wanted to get out of this bed, and fly to it. To obey its call. Other times he would feel hungry, and his teeth would gnash together angrily, as if he was trying to bite something. Opening and closing his mouth became difficult too, as his canines constantly caught on his lip. They'd never done that before.

He so wanted to get out of that stupid bed. He knew that Vlad had him imprisoned here

He knew it.

* * *


	13. The card game

**Spy Guy: So today I got voted of the island in band, had a wooden cat flung at my head my Jessie, my ghost, and discovered that for drama I have to wear a cheerleading uniform. Ummm...ok...I rarely even wear shorts! I wear kapri's all summer long! **

**So anyways, I used this to vent. It's a companion to admittance. It takes place before Danny's son, whom I have named Alex, stops visiting his dad. It starts right after the treatments have stopped working. I kinda had fun with the insanity...and it was a little sad too...cause I knew someone who was scitziphrenic. It was sad. **

**I had someone ask if I was emo today...My reply is no. I am not emo. In reall life I'm a really happy person. Too happy. The deppressing stories help offset the happy. I tried writing a crack fic for you guys...but somewhere along the line I became cynical...go fig. **

**So here it is. I'm failing Geometry, and biology and speech. My speech teacher growls at us. It's funny. **

**I've been working on a five page monster of a one shot called first flight. I try to pity Vlad a little in it. Should be up by the end of the week. I only work on it suring school, so...yeah. **

**Here's the story already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...or toast...**

* * *

The card game.

"Right this way, Alex." One of the doctors urged me. I held the deck of cards I brought with me tightly in my hands. I hoped that my father would be alright today. I wanted to see him, and talk to him.

Beside me was my Godfather, Vlad Masters. His hand rested on my shoulder as he stared down at me, a sad expression on his face.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Alex?" He asked. I nodded.

"You do know that…the treatments have stopped working?" He murmured softly.

I nodded once more. I knew.

I tried to stop the tears from coming, but they wouldn't. I missed my father from when I was little. The man who would pick me up, and swing me around, and play games with me. We always played go fish. It was my favorite. I wanted to play it with him one more time.

I looked up, and saw small tears growing in Vlad's eyes as well. I knew he had loved my father, and had always wanted to take him from his parents and care for him as his own. Seeing him like this hurt me as well. But for him, it was more like seeing your child stray from the sane world.

I think that would hurt more.

The door opened for me, and for the first time the doctor followed. I wiped away my tears as my father opened his hollow blue eyes, smiling weakly at me.

"Come here, Alex." He grinned, reaching out his arms. I ran toward him, wrapping my own around his frail body, holding him tight.

"Dad…" I whimpered, my tears coming back. "I brought a deck of cards today. I thought we could play."

I pulled back, shuffling the thin pieces of paper, and showing them to him.

"Cards?" He asked. "I don't know if I remember how. Maybe your mother does. I should ask her."

I gulped, but sat on the ground anyway, dealing the cards out. Seven for me, seven for my father.

"Where are your mother's?" My dad asked, taking his own, and looking through them.

I swallowed once more, and placed seven more on the ground.

"Come over here, Sammy." The man grinned. "We're going to play cards with our little boy. Isn't that great?"

"Do you have any two's?" I asked him. My father turned to me, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh? Don't you want to wait for your mother? She'll be over in a little bit."

I hung my head. It was no use arguing.

"Alright dad. Hurry up mom. I have to go soon."

"What?" My dad said, turning to his small bed. "Alright." He then smiled, and turned back to the game.

"Be a good boy and put your mother's cards back in the deck, like she asked, Alex."

I did so shuffling them in. My father smiled happily, looking through his once more.

"I _do_ have a two." He grinned, setting it on the ground. I put mine there as well.

"Do you have any ones?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, setting mine down on top of his.

"This is fun." My dad laughed. "Why don't we do this more often?"

"I can't dad." I sighed. "I can only come once a month."

His face fell.

"Oh…" He murmured, like he had just remembered where he was. "You're right. I'm sorry Alex…" He then suddenly dropped his cards to the ground, grabbing his face in his hands. I was used to his sudden mood changes. But they still troubled me.

"I'm so sorry." The man whimpered. I remained where I was. I wasn't sure if it was safe to get close.

"Why isn't anything working?" He demanded, staring helplessly at the doctor. "Why can I still see her? I know she's not here!"

The man who had entered the room with me walked forward, placing himself between me and my father.

"Mr. Fenton. Calm down." He urged.

"Why should I!" My dad demanded, jumping to his feet, his eyes glowing green. "You're supposed to be helping me! I can't even see my son! It's not fair!"

I felt my own eyes glowing. Unlike my father, mine didn't blaze when I was angry. Instead they showed themselves when I was afraid. When I was still living with him, I would use my powers to protect myself. They were triggered by my fears. When I was scared, they were there to comfort and help me. I think he noticed, because for a moment he calmed down.

"Alex, does this man scare you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No dad. He wants to help." I whimpered, closing my eyes so he would think I was brave. It didn't work…

"You're the driver aren't you?" He demanded, turning to the doctor. "That's why I can still see her! You're doing this to me! You're doing it on purpose! Get away from my son!"

I let out a yelp as a green ectoblast flew across the room, hitting the doctor right in the chest. I screamed as he hit the ground.

"There." My dad smiled, his eyes wide. "Now I can go home. And I can be with you Alex."

"Dad…" I whimpered. "You can't go home. I have to go now."

"Alex?" He asked, cocking his head. "What do you mean? You can't go. We're going to go together."

"Dad… I'm leaving…" I said as I began walking toward the door. "You can keep the cards. I'll be back. Then we can play."

"But we're not done." My father murmured. "Alex…"

I opened the door, and stepped from the room. Vlad had been waiting a little ways off, oblivious to what had just happened. He walked up to me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

I didn't even say anything. I just wrapped my arms around him, and started crying. He looked back to the room, noticing the body lying on the floor.

"Stand by the wall Little Badger." He said. "I have to talk with your father…"

He then looked at me, smiling weakly.

"Don't let the doctors see your eyes. Where are your sunglasses?"

"I forgot them." I whispered.

"That's alright. Just stay here." The man said, walking into my father's cell.

I could hear them talking. I was scared. I wasn't sure if the doctor was dead. I wasn't sure if Vlad would be alright…

I wasn't sure if I could ever come back.


	14. The Little Hunter

**Spy Guy:Don't ask what this is about or what brought this on. I was just venting, and thought maybe I should post it. Heh...it's not my best. **

**This is AU...really weird AU. It probably isn't going to make much sense, but...eh. **

**_Thoughts, dreams and flash backs are in intalic bold_**

_Demon speak is in italic._

**disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

They were here. Hundreds of them, flitting around the house, zooming across the walls. The boy sat, listening to them as they hissed in their fowl language, one that he could understand very well…

One he had known since birth…

"_Wait until darkness…"_

"_Be quiet…"_

"_The boy is still here…"_

"_There's something in the attic…" _

"_The old man is asleep…the curtains are drawn…" _

"_Something's wrong…" _

"_Where are the others…" _

The boy shifted slightly, his eyes following a single dark streak that flew down the wallpaper. It paused a moment, turning yellow eyes to its watcher.

"_He sees me…" _It hissed, dashing across the floor, into the kitchen.

"_He can see us…_

"_And hear us…"_

"_He's come to kill us…" _

The boy sighed, setting a mug down on a marble coffee table. He smiled weakly as he turned to an elderly woman across from him.

"Ma'am, they seem weak enough. You're lucky you called me when you did. They seem to be after you and your husband."

The woman let out a small sigh before replying,

"Mr. Fenton, I've known that for some time. Can you really understand what they're saying?"

"Yes." The boy nodded. "When was the last time you were in the attic?"

The woman cocked her head, surprised by the sudden question.

"Years ago." She replied. "Mr. Fenton, why does that matter?"

"They're afraid to go up there." Fenton continued. "Something's up there. Whether it's an artifact to ward them off, or something more dangerous, is still unknown. I'm going to have to go up and see."

The old woman nodded, slowly getting to her feet.

"The stairs are right over there." She said, pointing to the end of a darkened hall. Fenton narrowed his eyes as he stared forward, seeing a mass of the creatures bustling below a panel in the ceiling.

"Wish me luck." The boy grinned, heading into the dark. The strange creatures swam around him whispering.

He ignored them, reaching up to grab the cord on the panel. He pulled it, bringing the stairs down onto the ground. Instantly the shadows flew away, staring at him fearfully from the living room. A loud breathing reached Fenton's ears as he stood at the mouth.

There was something big up there.

The boy slowly walked up the steps, talking a flashlight out of his belt. It went on with a click, illuminating boxes stacked to the low ceiling. Fenton spun the beam of light around in an arc, his ears listening for a voice…

Then it came.

"_Daniel…" _

The boy jumped at hearing his first name, looking around.

"_Daniel…" _It said again.

"Where are you?" Fenton demanded. He couldn't help but give a yelp as a shadowy tendril wrapped around his arm.

"_Waiting…"_ The creature hissed. Daniel felt nearly suffocated by the aura this thing gave off. It was pure evil…

"_I've been waiting for you little hunter…"_ The shadow continued_. "Been hearing so much about you…" _

Daniel gagged as fingers ran up his chest before encircling his throat, and tightening.

Why wasn't he doing anything?

This thing would kill him!

"_Scream little hunter."_ The creature laughed cruelly. _"You make my kind scream everyday."_

"Your kind hurts innocents!" The boy snarled. "You deserve to be exterminated like the filth you are!"

A fist rammed into Daniel's gut, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"_You're not even of any proper lineage."_ The thing spat. "_You're just a freak trying to make something of yourself. That demon at your birth had some sick idea of a joke."_

"Shut up…" The boy rasped. Bright white light gathered around his hand, illuminating the attic. The shadow let go, hissing angrily, and backing against the wall. Daniel fell to the ground, catching his breath. The creature watched him warily, malice reflected in his gaze. The boy got to his feet, the light gathering between his hands, illuminating the angered look on his face. Daniel's blue eyes shone red as he locked onto his target, throwing a blast at it. The demon let out a great hiss as the attack sideswiped him, hitting a cluster of boxes and sending them crashing to the ground. The boy searched around the room, his ears straining for any sound. A hiss slithered from behind, and the boy turned, only to have the shadow hit him head on, forcing him against a wall. Daniel's head connected with wood, sending a loud crack through the room.

"_Foolish hunter."_ The shadow sneered. _"Think you can do anything to us? You're wrong…" _

The boy whimpered slightly as large black hands took hold of his head, the claws digging into his tender scalp.

**"**_**Make them go away!"** _

A tiny voice cried out in his head, begging, pleading.

He knew it was his own.

Images of him cowering in his room as shadowy serpents glided about his walls, flooded back to him. They spoke of his death, talked about how they would do it. No one else could see them. No one.

**"_Mommy. They're going to hurt me!" _**

**"_Danny. There's nothing in here—"_**

**"_Yes there is! There's one right there! It's going to kill me!" _**

"Let go of me!" Daniel hissed, pushing against his attacker's hold. White danced about his hands as he took hold of the creature's arms. It screamed in pain, letting go of the boy.

But Daniel didn't do the same.

"Leave!" The boy demanded. "Killing you would have repercussions. We both know that. But I will. I _will_ kill you."

_"Let go of me, wretch!"_ The shadow shrieked.

"No! I'm supposed to follow rules, just like you. If you won't, I won't either."

The boy's prey struggled for a few more moments, before nodding.

_"I suppose I'm lucky you're a wise hunter."_ He said, backing into the shadows. "_I would like no better than to kill you, little hunter. But I suppose I can refrain. To a time and place more suited for a battle, right?"_

"I guess." The boy snarled. "Just get out of here."

_"Of course hunter. As you wish. But a time will come when you fall before me. Perhaps your high morals are your weakness."_

Daniel simply stood there, his eyes fading to normal. A calm enveloped the room…and the demon was gone.

"I might have a concussion." The boy groaned as he reached a hand to gingerly touch his head, before walking slowly down the stairs.

The old woman was still in the living room, her hands wringing nervously as she watched him.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

Daniel nodded.

"There was something big up there." He smiled weakly. "Can I have some aspirin or something? My head kinda hurts."

The woman nodded, heading for the kitchen. Daniel took a seat on the couch, watching as a curious shadow slinked across the floor.

"_Little hunter…"_ It whispered.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that…" The boy murmured. "Considering that you'll be dead in a few moments."

The thing whimpered, skittering to a shadowy corner, watching with fearful eyes.

"Here you go." The woman said handing the boy a white pill and a glass of water.

"Yes." He said, swallowing it and taking a gulp from the cup. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Mr. Fenton." The woman smiled, sitting down ,still seeming nervous.

After a long pause, she turned to the boy once more.

"What was up there? I was scared when I started hearing all the noise."

"It was a wraith." Daniel replied, setting the water down on a pink coaster, his face grave and serious. "Pretty nasty things. They hide out in dark places like attics or basements. Most homes have imps in them, but the presence of a wraith both attracts and aggravates them. That's why there's so many here. But the wraith is gone…and the imps are next."

Daniel turned his gaze to a cluster huddled against the wall.

"This'll take a second."

The boy clasped his hands together, allowing the white to form around them. It grew, spreading through the home, reaching every room.

He could hear them screaming.

He hated the sound. They sounded like little children, crying out.

But it had to be done.

"They're gone." Daniel said, sighing heavily. "If you have any more problems, call me. I'll come out. No charge."

"Thank you." The woman said.

The boy nodded, and took a cell phone from his pocket. His fingers punched the number pad, before pressing send. He reached the device up to his ear, and waited.

"Pick me up." Daniel said harshly.

The woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" She asked.

"No." The boy replied, a smile gracing his lips as he put the phone away. "He's nearby."

"Alright."

Daniel waved as a black car drove to the curb.

"I hope I don't have to come here again." He laughed, leaving the house. "But if I do, you know the number."

The woman nodded, watching as Daniel opened up the back door to the car. The voice of a man thundered from inside, and the boy drew back slightly..

"Get in Daniel! Get in now!"

"Fine!" The boy snapped, taking a seat in the back. He shut the door…and the car drove away.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting." The man driving grumbled. "You should've been faster. It was just a couple of imps. It would take a few seconds."

"Like you would know, Vlad." Daniel spat. "Last time I checked, you couldn't even see them."

"Silence, Daniel." The driver snarled. "I don't want to hear it."

"There was a wraith too." The boy said.

Vlad feel to silence.

"A wraith?" The man asked after a while, the tone of his voice changing.

"Daniel, are you alright? Did it hurt you at all? Do I need to take you home?"

"My head hurts a little." Daniel replied. "But I can handle it. You just go to your precious meeting."

"Daniel, I'm sorry I was so harsh. I didn't realize it was a wraith. You should've told me."

"You didn't give me the chance."

"I'm sorry." The man apologized. "I'll drop you off at the house first, alright?"

The boy nodded slowly, staring out the window.

How long had he been doing this?

Four years...wasn't it?

Four years of going into stranger's houses, listening to the wails of the imps, beating back wraiths, being exploited by juggernauts.

Four whole years.

Daniel sighed, looking to the driver.

"Did you ever meet my parents?" He asked, cautiously.

"No." Vlad replied, his voice calmer now…somewhat sympathetic. "The warden said that they didn't want to see you being held there. I can slightly understand. If only everyone was as open minded as us."

"I want to find them." The boy continued. "I want to tell them that I'm not crazy. There was a juggernaut in their home. I remember it. I want to find them, and get rid of it. Hopefully it hasn't already sucked them dry."

"A juggernaut?" Vlad asked.

"Yes." Daniel sighed, reaching a hand up to his neck, fingering a red scar.

"Juggernauts are not to be messed with. I'll go to the institute after the meeting and get their address from the warden. Do you wish to come?" Vlad asked.

"No." The boy replied. "I don't miss that place at all. The food was bad."

Vlad chuckled softly, pulling into a long driveway.

"You'll be ok?" He asked, stopping before a large oak door.

"Yes, Vlad." Daniel replied. "I think I can handle being alone."

"I'll be back around dinnertime. Make something good for once."

With that, Vlad drove off, leaving the boy on the porch. Daniel grinned, turning the handle, and walking inside the dark home. His ears perked up as a rustling caught his attention.

"Maddie?" He asked, looking around for the familiar white cat.

Nothing.

"Maddie, come here kitty. Come on."

Daniel walked into the parlor, touching a hand to the cat's favorite red chair.

It was cold.

"Maddie. I have some treats. Here kitty."

"_Oh yes…a treat for sure…" _

The boy felt a familiar oppressiveness grip the room as he stood still, searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly imps were everywhere, on the walls, the ceiling, the floor, their tiny hands grabbing at his clothes. Daniel saw a shadow seep out from under the couch, a cloak swirling around its frame. Yellow eyes glared out at the boy as thick claws emerged from the recesses of the black fabric. Its gaze paralyzed him.

"_I love hunters…"_ It said, gliding closer. Daniel whimpered, helpless as the creature took his arm, and led him over to the couch.

It was a juggernaut.

"Please…I have to…" the boy struggled to say, before his attacker shushed him.

"_What? Keep your strength up for later?"_ The thing asked. _"I think you need to rest for a while." _

The boy cursed silently for letting this thing take him by surprise. He groaned as the juggernaut leaned close to his body, the hood falling over his head. Something cold pressed against his neck, pushing down into his skin.

"Please…" Daniel begged as the creature began sucking. The cloak consumed the boy as he sat, helpless to stop the creature who was weakening him. The area began to numb, but the strange sensation still lingered. He hoped it would stop. The rules said that they had to stop. They had to.

Eventually the pain subsided, and the juggernaut drew back, allowing Daniel to slump on the couch.

"_That was very good."_ The creature said, getting up. _"You've gotten more delicious, little hunter." _

"Get out of here." Daniel hissed. "Now."

"_Alright. My feast is done. You take care now…"_ The juggernaut got to its feet, gliding across the floor. The imps seemed to follow it in a procession, as it made its slow way to the door. They boy watched it, holding a hand to his neck.

All blood was gone from the area, leaving only the familiar red scar that had been there for years. A meow broke through the silence, as Maddie the cat crawled out from under the cushion of her chair. The boy smiled as his only friend jumped onto the couch, and rubbed against his weak body.

"You were smart to hide." Daniel whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if he killed you."

The door creaked open, and then slammed shut, relieving the house of the feeling of doom.

"I hate him, Maddie." The boy said. "He needs to find someone else to target. I wish I could kill him."

The cat purred softly, her head wandering to the mark. Daniel laughed as his friend's rough tongue ran over it.

"Maddie. That isn't helping. It'll get infected."

Grasping the back of the couch, the boy managed to pull himself into a sitting position. His eyes locked onto an umbrella stand sitting by the door. Inside was a wooden cane, a leather strap attached to it.

"Maddie. Get my walkie. Come on Maddie." Daniel urged, pointing in the direction with his finger. The cat trilled, following the digit with her eyes.

"Get the walkie, Maddie."

Another trill escaped the animal's throat as she vaulted from the couch, and padded silently to the stand where the cane waited. She sat down, staring up at the strap, before leaping into the air, and snagging it with her teeth. The stand toppled over with a crash, but Maddie emerged victorious, the cane clacking behind her. Soon she was at the base of the couch, dropping it at Daniel's feet.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a cat." He laughed weakly, taking the cane in his hands.

The walk to his room was long, having to go up two flights of stairs and through various hallways. Daniel made his way along, having to stop periodically to catch his breath. Maddie trailed at his heels, meowing every so often as an imp skittered along the wall. He'd deal with them later.

Soon though, he reached his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Maddie. I hate feeling like this." He groaned. The cat jumped along side him, purring as she licked his neck again.

"Maddie…stop…" The boy smiled…closing his eyes gently.

He didn't notice the imp zoom beneath the bed.

* * *

"Daniel?" Vlad called as he entered the house. "Daniel? I asked you to make dinner. Daniel?"

The man sighed before seeing the overturned umbrella stand…with the cane missing.

"Oh no." The man gasped, running up the stairs. Soon he found the boy's room, opening the door swiftly.

"Daniel, what happened?" He demanded, shaking the boy awake. Daniel groaned, pushing Vlad away.

"What do you think?" He spat. "That juggernaut was in the house again. Now go away. I'm tired."

"I have your parent's address." The man continued softly. "I thought we might go see them tomorrow, but you are in no condition to be handling a juggernaut."

"I can handle them." Daniel replied defensively. I just can't look into their eyes. If you don't look at their eyes, they're just like imps."

"You sure?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. I want to see my parents."

"Alright." The man smiled warmly. "Good night little hunter."

* * *

**"**_**Please…not tonight. A friend's coming tonight."** _

Daniel tossed and turned in his sleep as his strength slowly returned to him.

**"_But Daniel. You're my meal. I need you tonight." _**

The boy's eyes opened wide as he heard a voice from inside the room.

"_He's weak..."_

"_We can kill…_

"Shut up." The boy snapped. "I'm tired, but I'm not deaf. If you think you can kill me, you have another thing coming."

The voices stopped, and Daniel shut his eyes once more.

He would have to take care of them in the morning.

* * *

Vlad sighed as he sat at his dining table alone. How long had it been since he had taken Daniel in?

The boy had been seven…

Now he was fourteen.

Eight years.

The man smiled slightly as he thought of how far the boy had come. No longer was he the fearful patient of a mental institute. He was the proud confident hunter of the creatures who had cause him so much pain. Vlad knew he couldn't even try to relate to how Daniel felt about his gift. He remembered the first time he saw him, huddled in the corner of a white room. He said they were all over. They wanted to kill him.

At first it seemed that he truly _was_ insane, but after some research, Vlad discovered invisible demons that fed off of humans…and were able to kill them.

There were imps all over the institute, they were literally driving the boy to madness. And no one could see them, only making matter worse. Vlad knew that he had to do something…so he stepped in and told the boy that he believed him.

And that was all that he needed to do.

Soon the boy was settled into the mansion. Vlad researched night and day to get rid of the demons in his home, to put the boy at ease.

Daniel solved that problem himself, finally tapping into his powers and eradicating all the imps that were tormenting him. Vlad praised him greatly by taking him to see a movie..

That was where the juggernaut first found him.

Vlad sighed remembering the smile on the boy's face as they walked out of some Disney movie. He had to go the bathroom, so Vlad let him go in alone…

Big mistake.

There was a scream inside, Daniel pleading with someone.

Vlad had gone to rescue him…only to find no one there.

"Vlad…" The boy whimpered. The man gasped when he saw his charge's feet slightly off the ground.

"Let go of him!" Vlad demanded. "Whatever you are, let him go!"

Daniel dropped to the ground and a wind swept through the room. Vlad rushed to the boy's side, holding his head up.

"Daniel…Daniel…What was that thing?"

Ever since that day, the juggernaut kept coming back, feasting off the boy, and on one occasion, Vlad. No matter how many times Daniel encountered, it, it still managed to catch him by surprise, and feed.

The man sighed, pushing his plate away, and getting up. His dress shoes clacked loudly on the marble floors as he walked along, heading to his private study. A trill sounded behind him, and Maddie appeared.

"You should be watching him." The man smiled, picking up the little white bundle. She purred as she settled down in his arms.

"Hush now, Maddie." Vlad chided. "You sound like a motorboat. I bet Daniel can hear you in his room."

* * *


	15. Zimmers' Friend

**Spy Guy: Ok. This is a like spin offy thing of Masters' weapon, satrring little Zimmers. It's really late, so I can't explain, but you should read Masters' weapon before this, or the ending won't have any significance at all. ok? **

**Arlright. :D **

**Discalimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

It was a small creature, covered in thick green fur. Four blazing red eyes stared out from the glowing bars of a metal cage, darting around, desperately searching for a way of escape. From a short distance, a young boy, about eleven or twelve, clutched a clipboard to his chest, staring, wanting so bad to help it. It looked like a rabbit to him, with its tall ears and long feet. The creature hopped around, biting weakly at the thick bars with its teeth.

Cautiously, the boy walked over, fixing the nametag on his white lab coat.

_Zimmers _

He smiled looking at the rabbit fondly. Hadn't he had one of these years ago, when he was still with his parents? Zimmers' fingers reached through he bars, prepared to have them chomped. But the rabbit did nothing.

"You're a good little bunny." The boy whispered, stroking the animal gently. It stared out at him, its eyes dull and faded.

"Oh…" Zimmers murmured, noting the gaze of defeat. "I see."

It was only then that he saw the green caked over the creature's body, hiding in its fur. It was of no question who had caused it.

"He hurts me too." The boy continued, drawing his hand back, and running his fingers over the network of scars along his skin.

"He says he needs me. Tells me I'm important. Then he turns around and hurts me."

Yellow eyes met red as Zimmers looked to the rabbit again.

"Vlad needs you for experiments, right?"

The boy didn't even care that the ghost couldn't understand him. He petted the thing again, smiling as it snuggled into his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He continued, looking around. "You're just like me. Except Vlad will kill you."

The boy paused, knowing what this creature's fate was to be. Just like all the test subjects before it, soon it would be dead. Zimmers' hand strayed to he lock of the cage, touching the cold metal gently. It was a simple latch preventing the rabbit's escape. All he had to do was flip it up, and the creature would be free.

But he didn't.

Instead he grabbed onto the bottom of the cage, and lifted it into his arms. His breathing grew rapid as he made his way toward the door of the lab. Vlad's elite could be anywhere, ready to drag the boy back to his room, taking the rabbit from his grasp. Zimmers didn't want that to happen.

His boots thudded loudly as he broke into a run. The boy dashed around corners, always afraid to see a sinister black mask lurking on the other side. When he reached the door of his room, his fingers quickly punched in the familiar code into the key pad. It beeped, allowing the door to whoosh open. Zimmers rushed inside, quickly sliding the cage under his bed.

He made it.

The boy tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, fear and panic still coursing through him.

What had he done? His tiny fingers clutched the ragged sheets as he cautiously peeked under the mattress. Four red eyes stared out at him.

"I saved you." Zimmers smiled. "If only you could save me."

The boy crawled onto the ground, pulling the cage out into the dim light. The latch swung open easily, as did the door. Zimmers lay on his stomach, trying to coax the rabbit out.

It wouldn't budge.

"Come on." The boy cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Its nose twitched slightly.

"I'm afraid to leave my room sometimes too." Zimmers whispered. "I'm afraid of what's waiting out there for me. But it's safe in here. He doesn't come here much. And I won't let him hurt you."

The boy reached his arm into the cage, scooping the rabbit into his arms, and holding its quaking form. Bones poked through its skin, sticking out at weird angles. Zimmers held it anyway, knowing that it was not them that were causing it pain. Who knew what Vlad had pumped into its body. It was possible that the creature could die in the morning. It wouldn't bother the millionaire. He had hundreds of these beasts locked in a storage room for his use. Zimmers had seen them all. Rats, dogs, cats, bats…even snakes.

Vlad would select one to test a new drug or something on…and then they would die. How they died was a mystery. They just faded away, going who knows where.

Zimmers didn't want this one to die.

He cradled it in his arms, rubbing gently between its ears.

"I'm going to have to get a comb for your fur." The boy giggled. "It's all knotted. Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

The creature looked up at him, before snuggling deep into his body.

Zimmers smiled, stroking his new pet.

* * *

"Zimmers. Get me a…a flask."

"Yes Master." The boy replied, bowing his head, and walking quickly across the lab. His fingers reached for the supply cabinet, pulling the doors open. Almost automatically, Zimmers reached for the thing Vlad requested, making sure to pick one that was not chipped or broken. Holding the flask to his chest, the boy began to turn away…before seeing a container of black combs near the back.

The rabbit needed one badly.

"Zimmers! I need that flask!"

The boy knew he had to make a decision fast. One hand shot out, taking a comb before drawing back. Zimmers looked around franticly as he hid the thing in his coat. The doors to the cabinet shut with a click, and the boy was free to finish his task.

"Finally." Vlad grumbled, yanking the flask from his servant's grasp, unaware of what had just occurred.

"When I give you a command, Zimmers, I expect it to be carried out."

"Sorry Master." The boy whispered, standing by the man's side. Vlad was mixing chemicals together, noting the results on a piece of paper. Eventually he spoke, his voice harsh and menacing.

"Idleness is not appreciated." The man snarled. "Get to work Zimmers."

"Sorry." The boy whimpered, suddenly realizing his foolishness. He walked to a nearby table, taking a small microchip in his hand.

But as he worked, his mind kept going back to the rabbit waiting for him.

It was little surprise when he ended up slicing his hand with a sharp knife. Blood dripped onto the table, but he ignored it.

He had to…

* * *

It was late at night when Zimmers walked through the door of his room, favoring his right hand. He bit his lip sharply as he stared at the wound, clumps of dried blood congealing around the cut. He sat against the side of his bed, taking the torn sheet, and ripping off a section. He wrapped it tightly around his hand, tying it in a knot, and pulling on it with his teeth. Zimmers yawned, before turning to the thing under the bed. It stared out at him, pushing its face against the bars.

"I got you a comb." The boy smiled, pulling out the cage. He opened the door, and took the creature into his arms. His right arm was underneath the rabbit's stomach as he held the comb in his free hand, pulling the teeth gently through the knotted fur.

Zimmers yawned again, smiling as his pet curled up in his lap.

"You're going to be my friend, right?" The boy whispered, struggling against sleep. "It's been forever since I've had a friend…"

The brush stopped mid stroke as Zimmers' eyes flickered shut. The rabbit looked up, before settling down for its own rest. Neither noticed the door open until it was too late. The boy's yellow eyes widened in fear, a gasp tearing from his throat as he looked up at his matser. Vlad snarled loudly, seizing the creature by the scruff of its neck. Zimmers panicked, watching as his only friend was taken from him.

"Don't hurt it! Please!" He begged, jumping to his feet.

"It didn't do anything!"

"I was wondering where this went! Why do you have this!?" Vlad demanded, thrusting the rabbit towards the boy, allowing the creature's clawed feet to rake across the young one's face.

"You were going to kill it…so I took it…" Zimmers sobbed. "I just wanted a friend."

"Filth like you don't need friends!" Vlad snarled, hurling the creature against the wall. It hit with a thud.

"No!" Zimmers cried, trying to run for it. A cry escaped his throat as he felt his master's hand grab onto his arm.

"What did I tell you when you came here!" Vlad demanded, roughly pulling the boy closer. Zimmers didn't answer, fear gripping his mind.

There was a loud smack as Vlad's hand whipped across the boy's face.

"What did I tell you!?"

"Not to disobey the rules." Zimmers sniffed.

"And you stealing this thing did what?!"

"I disobeyed you sir." The boy replied, hanging his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky I don't kill you." Vlad seethed, throwing Zimmers to the floor.

"But I have a better punishment."

The man's calm demeanor instantly returned, a wicked smile playing across his face as he strolled over to the creature. He picked the thing up and returned it to its cage. Then he beckoned for Zimmers to come over. The boy did, ignoring the pain in his arm. Vlad reached into his jacket taking out a small box. He opened it, revealing a syringe filled with red.

"Give it to him Zimmers..."

* * *


	16. Helix

Spy Guy: yep. This goes with admittance and the card game. It was originall supposed to be two, but...writers block. I can't tyrpe more cause my cat is on the key board. bye!

* * *

I'm not sure how long it's been since I've seen my father. Months? Years? I try to forget. It was so long ago. The first time he attacked me, I knew that life would never be the same again. My godfather has tried to fill in the space, giving me everything that I needed, helping me control my powers. It doesn't help, and he knows it. I turn to him when I need someone, but the hole in my life is too big. One person can't fill it. I need my mom. As every day passes, I find myself missing her more and more. I don't know what to do. Sometimes I think that I'm becoming just like my dad. I see fleeting glances of her out of the corners of my gaze. Sometimes I can hear her voice whispering to me. I know it's not real. I don't want to become like my dad. But…if I do…at least I can think that I'm with her. At least I can pretend that she's talking to me, and consoling me.

But each day passes slowly.

I think Vlad knows there's something wrong. He never leaves me alone now. I try to stay strong. More for him than myself. I think about how this has to hurt him. He's been trying so hard to raise me, and I'm going to turn out just like my father. I know it. But he doesn't need to know what I see.

He doesn't need to know.

* * *

It was a normal day when my Godfather walked in, a huge smile on his face.

"Little Badger." He whispered softly. It was strange to see him smiling now. I stared up at him cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked, getting up from my desk, slipping a black bound book from his sight.

"I want you to come downstairs with me." The man replied. His smile was almost wild. It reminded me of my father's…and that scared me.

Then I saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

Please no…

I turned my gaze nervously to the book I had been writing in.

Had he read it?

I cautiously looked out the window, staring down at the long driveway. Resting in it was a large white van…just like the one that had come for my dad.

It knew the walls inside were nice and padded, perfect for any mental case who could see things that weren't really there. The image of my father climbing inside and sitting against the rough white still burns in my memory.

_"Don't worry Alex. My parents are nice…They won't hurt you_…"

Then he had smiled weakly, and turned to the wall in front of him. The doors were shut…and he was taken away.

I didn't want to leave here…but…

"It's wonderful, Alex." Vlad said, placing his arm around me. "I have a wonderful surprise for you, alright? You'll love it, I know."

I wanted to pull away, but…something told me not to. Vlad was trying to help me. He had read the book. He knew all about what I was seeing. What I was thinking. He was just trying to save me…

Maybe I should save myself.

I allowed him to lead me down the steps. I felt my eyes turn green as a sick feeling grew in my stomach. Part of me wanted to do this. Part of me didn't.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I only wish Vlad would tell me the truth instead of leading me on like this. I highly doubt getting forced into a white van is wonderful…but I have to do this. I don't want to be like my father.

* * *

As we stepped into the foyer, I spotted someone sitting in a chair there. His back was turned as he looked through a newspaper. I felt my breath hitch in my throat when I saw who it was…

It was my dad.

I couldn't let Vlad know I saw him. If he knew…it wouldn't help at all. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. But then Vlad said something surprising.

"There's someone here to see you, Little Badger…"

I saw the figure of my dad stand up, casting his newspaper aside. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

Was he real?

"Alex…" He grinned, coming toward me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want him to see them, even if he wasn't real.

"Little Badger?" I heard my father laugh softly. "That's what you used to call me, Vlad."

"He _is_ your blood Daniel. It's so good to see you well."

I opened my eyes. Vlad had spoken to him? Did that mean…

"Come on Alex? Aren't you happy to see your dad?"

It did.

A sob escaped my throat as I wrapped my arms around him for the first time in ages. He didn't disappear, didn't leave me. He stayed. He was here. He was really here. I wasn't seeing things.

"Dad…" I whimpered. I felt him hold me tight, his own tears mingling with mine.

He was really here.

His many years of captivity had ravaged his once strong body, but underneath his loose pale skin and dark hollow eyes, was my dad, holding me. Hugging me close.

And I wasn't crazy.

And they weren't taking me away.

They never would…

* * *


	17. Butterfly

**Spy Guy: This is how I write when I'm sad. Butter-fly is one of my favorate songs, and I already had this one shot half way done so...here it is. It sucks, but I'm posting more tonight, so, my writing isn't all like this. **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartmen**

**Butter-fly is Wada Kouji's.**

_

* * *

I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glistening wind._

_I'll come to see you wherever you are_

_ Now it__ the best time to forget all the unnecessary things _

_There is no more time to be fooling around...

* * *

Smoke curled into the sky like shadowy claws. Flames had long disappeared leaving only charred black in their wake…and one lone figure, crouching in the remains of a once proud building._

The boy had stark white hair that fell into his eyes. A tight black HAZMAT suit covered his body, along with white gloves, collar, and boots. Soot covered his lithe frame, smeared across his face, soiling his clothes. The body of a girl lay next to him, her red hair blackened by the ashes. The boy held her hand in his , whispering quietly to her.

"You're fine Jazz…" He sobbed. "You're going to be ok…you're going to wake up…I know you're going to wake up…"

She remained still.

"No…" The boy whispered. "Jazz…Wake up…Wake up!!"

_"Give it up boy…she's dead."

* * *

_

_What do you, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. __I_

_ wonder if we'll reach the skies? _

_But, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. _

_I don't even know what I plan for tomorrow…

* * *

The boy wheeled around, glaring at the figure behind him, his green eyes blazing red._

"Get away from me!" He snarled. The figure just laughed, bright blue flames burning from beneath a dark bloodstained cloak.

_"Time's up Danny…"_ The creature hissed. "_There's no one left to fight for you…either face me or accept your fate…" _

The boy turned to the limp body of his sister once more, squeezing her hand tight, before turning back to the creature.

"Take off your hood. I want to see you…" He demanded. _"_

_Sorry. Can't."_ The figure snarled, the flames growing more intense.

"I know who you are…" The boy panted. "Go ahead…Show me your worst."

* * *

_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness _

_Oh, It seems as if, our beloved dreams will lose after all now.

* * *

The halfa turned back to his sister, running his fingers through her bright red hair. He could feel the heat of fire on his neck, but paid it no heed. He would be with his family again. He would never let their memory fade from his mind. There was nothing here anymore… There was nothing else to do…_

_Even with these unreliable wings, _

_covered in images that tend to stay __I'm sure we can fly _

_…oh yeah…_

* * *

The attack hit him in the back, shattering his spine…killing him instantly. The limp body collapsed onto that of his sister's, his hand still gripping hers as his milky sightless eyes gazed ahead, boring into the red ones of the killer.

But Danny felt nothing. He remembered nothing as his eyes opened, and he spread his wings, taking to the sky among hundred of others like him. It was not flying like he was used to. It was different. He didn't know where he was going…but wherever it was, something grand waited for him there… He gave no second look to the burning town below him. But...

* * *

_After an endless dream, in this miserable world _

_It's alright…maybe using common sense isn't so bad after all

* * *

A reflection cannot exist without the source… And the butterfly is free…_

* * *

_Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay __I'm sure we can fly…on… my… love… _


	18. The Machine

**Spy Guy: This might be the last part of the host, but I'm not sure. Sorry if I don;t respond to reviews. It takes me a while, and I can't get on ff. net in my room, which is where I can spend hours. I can't spend hours in the living room, so I have to use whta time I do have to update and read. sorry. If you have a really important question, or would like to adopt a one-shot (hint hint adopt now!) e-mail or PM me, and I can read it and responf it.**

**Alright The Machine I don;t own DP**

* * *

I can hear someone crying.

I know who it is.

She's the only other person here.

"Sam…" I whisper in my mind. "I'm sorry."

She pauses for a moment. I can tell that she's confused. The machine has bound us as one, but our thoughts still can be different. For that I'm grateful.

"Danny?" She asks. She's afraid because she cannot see. I remember how scared I was at first.

"It's ok Sam." I reply. I don't use actual words for she seems to be far off, and I can barely hear her. Instead I use my thoughts. We are bound together, and thus can communicate telepathically. She doesn't know that yet. I hope she catches on soon.

"Where are you?" She sobs. "Why can't I see?"

I don't have a real answer for that. Not one that will make her happy. I sigh and then reply,

"Because the machine doesn't want you to."

I know that'll make her feel worse. She doesn't know what else is coming. The feeling of weakness right after a feeding, the numb feeling after being released from the machine's control. But she'll know them soon…and it's all my fault.

She's confused. I can tell. I don't have any words that can make her feel better. I would have to lie to comfort her, and I refuse to do that. Not to Sam. Not to Sam.

I would never hurt Sam.

But I had.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice firm.

I could tell it was just a façade.

"We belong to the machine now, Sam." I replied. "It needs humans to survive. We are those humans."

Silence.

"So that's where you went." She murmured. "We never knew."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I did something bad…"

"I'll be fine Danny." Sam replied. "We're together now, right?"

I said nothing. She didn't know how far away I was. This place was massive, spanning many rooms. The only way I could hear her was through the vibrations of the cables from her voice.

I would probably never find her.

A cable brushed against my leg. I could almost hear it coo, like a cat. My hand ran over it, feeling the charred outer coating, caused by the explosion so long ago. A humming echoed in my ear as the cursed wire that constantly buried into my neck flitted about my head, making sure I did my job. I took a roll of thick tape…I wasn't sure what color it was…and began wrapping it around the cable. It would protect what was inside from getting damaged. With every piece I repaired, The Machine was becoming stronger…and I was only sealing my fate.

_"Well done Host…" _

The machine congratulated me, and the wires brushed against my face. It ran over my eyes, checking to see if they still retained their uselessness. My hands were sure in their work. I no longer needed my eyes. The wires inside me knew where my mind wanted my body to go. They listened to orders from me…and they were the only things that did. I suppose that makes me more machine than man.

I yelped slightly as another wire burrowed into my skin through my shoulder. I could feel it digging through what was left of muscle and bone, coming to a rest inside my forearm. My fingers massaged the spot, helping the wire to fit in amongst the others. I hated when the machine did that, pumping me full of himself. That's what he was doing. He was trying to replicate himself into my body. He told me that his former host had perished before he could ripen. Now he was taking no chances with me…

He was determined to turn me into a machine.

"Danny?" I heard Sam whimper. She sounded scared…

"Something…it went inside me…"

_"Bring her to her feeding, Host…" _

The breath caught in my throat as the machine played the lab map through my mind. There was a glowing dot where Sam was.

I was to bring her to her doom.

"Please." I begged. "I'll take my feeding now. "

"_Weakness_." My master hissed.

My chest felt constricted as the machine tightened the cords around my heart. I sucked air through my teeth, collapsing to the ground, drawing my legs close. The machine released his hold, but I didn't move. Another wire slithered toward me, touching the base of my neck. Then it broke through the bone in my spine, burrowing inside. A scream tore through my throat as I writhed around in pain. It hurt more than any of the others.

_"Learn your place, Host."_ The machine said in his cold voice. _"Get up. Your life fades." _

And I knew he was right. Sam was forgotten as I made the familiar trek to the control room. My master sat inside, cold, emotionless, various lights on his surface turning on and off. I had seen them only once. It was when I had my first feeding. The first time the machine tasted my life.

And this would be the last...

I would be a machine soon...


	19. The Hunter's song

**Spy Guy: Well this is a little snippet from little hunter that doesn't make any sense really. It takes place after Daniel has a run in with another Juggernaut, and is kinda loopy. I was just venting. Haven't been able to write real well. So this is bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

* * *

Rain rolled down the window panes of Vlad's dismal black sedan. Daniel found himself tracing the trails left by the water along the glass with a lone finger, whispering a song softly to himself.

_"The red eyes hide your truth, hunter, _

_Not a killer to your kind are you. _

_You hide in the guise of the flesh, _

_But inside what is the truth, dear hunter? _

_A murderer of animals you be? _

_The savior of your race? _

_You hide in the guise of the blood. _

_But hunter, have you pity to them? _

_To the victims of your suffered rage? _

_Hide behind red eyes little hunter, _

_For there rests the truth of your line." _

"Where'd you learn that, Daniel?" Vlad asked, concern flitting across his face.

"I dunno." The boy slurred, humming the tune as he replied. "I think I heard it once. Fits me, you think?"

"Where did you hear it?" The man demanded, gripping the steering wheel firmly in his hands.

"I think on the radio when I was little." Daniel yawned, pulling his seatbelt, and situating himself across the back seats. "I didn't think about it then. But it's like me. _Hide behind red eyes little hunter, for there rests the truth of your line…_ It's like me."

"Is that all of the song?" Vlad pressed.

"No..." Daniel replied.

_"The guardian hides in the color of snow, _

_Never a creature harm you under the eyes, _

_While you hide in the guise of your skin. _

_How can you live in safety young hunter? _

_The survivor of a horrible plot? _

_You hide in the guise of your name. _

_But hunter, have you pity to them? _

_To the victims of your suffered rage? _

_Hide behind red eyes little hunter, _

_For there rests the truth of your line. _

_Turn away those who know the truth. _

_The darkness locked in eyes of blue. _

_As you hide in the guise of innocence. _

_How can you allow your deceit? _

_The child of the shadows? _

_You hide in the guise of the eyes. _

_But hunter, have you pity to them? _

_To the victims of your suffered rage? _

_Hide behind red eyes little hunter, _

_For there rests the truth of your line..." _


	20. The lonely seesaw

Spy guy: This is a TUE peice, that takes place in the alternate future right after Dan's creation.

Dan's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom,

* * *

To see me on the street would mean death.

I would deliver it swiftly. Painlessly.

Now I do not wish anyone to see my disfigured face, so different than the one I had just days ago.

Soft pale skin, bright green eyes, shining white hair.

My hair is still the same, though not soft and smooth like it once was. It's like a milky flame, and will burn those who touch it.

My eyes blaze red, surrounded by thick black lines. They stare back at me wherever I go. I cannot escape their gaze, as whenever it rains, or I am passing a window, I can see myself clear as day.

It sickens me so see my skin the color of my enemy's. In my moment of anger and rage, I made a terrible mistake, one that I can never take back. I am one with my enemy now. We are trapped in the same body. With that same bloodlust: a horrible thirst that calls to be quenched. People avoid me…but when they get to close, they find themselves on the ground, blood squrting from wherever I struck them. It coats my body, and I lick it from my fingers. The taste is calming to me.

I long to be able to hide myself again, but…I cannot. People see me for what I am, and I cannot change that. No longer am I the seesaw, rocking back and forth. I am simply stuck as what I am, and nothing more.

I could have still held my humanity…but in the same bout of despair and fury that cursed me with this power, I also destroyed the other side of the seesaw.

He is dead.

I am dead.

Danny Fenton is dead.

Now I am like the lonely seesaw, left by a careless child, stuck with one end buried firmly in the earth.

The other half is high in the air, free to do as it pleases…

The only questions is…

Which side am I?

* * *


	21. The third year

**Spy: Crappy thing I did for Danny's third. Highly TUE based. Enjoy. **

* * *

The day had passed, slow and agonizing. Why did a single day hurt more than a whole year? Not just a year…It had been three whole years of this curse. Three whole years of lies, battles, secrets…all of it was for nothing…for in one day everything can shatter.

A lone figure sat on the edge of a building, his white booted feet dangling below him. If anyone were to see him, they would look without concern. He would not fall. He could not fall. If he were to fall he would catch himself.

So he was left alone.

Danny brushed a lock of snow white hair from his eyes, staring at the sun as it came to join the Earth, staining the sky around it in spectacular colors. Even now, the moon could be seen above it, full…ready to take the place of its companion. The moon and sun always got along. They never fought, one never fearing what the other could do.

The other never having to worry about the weakness its partner had.

They worked together perfectly.

If only he could be that way.

From that fateful first fight, the moment he realized what he had to do…His life was changed…

Danny laughed slightly at the thought of his foolish decision. Saving people, protecting them. It was any kids' dream…and it was great. Until the weight began to grow too much. Nowadays, he felt tired, paranoid…

Or at least he had.

Now he had new reasons to be afraid.

Three years. Three whole years.

Could it really have been that long? What had he accomplished in these three years? All he had managed to do was make the entire town hate him, put his friends in danger countless times, and unleash horrible things on his home…he had done all that.

Him…

The boy hung his head.

Not only that…there was so much more to regret

And much more to fear…

He knew _he_ was still there. Somewhere, though where, he was not sure. Temporarily held in his iron prison, stewing in his hate, plotting his revenge. A lump formed in the pit of the boy's stomach. After these two years since _he_ appeared, Danny had become much more aware of his powers, striving to do good. Never would a day come when he would stare himself in his mirror and see that monster glaring back at him. He would never let that happen…

But it seemed that history was repeating itself.

So Danny sat alone…hopelessly alone on the third anniversary of his accident. The tears had stopped coming long ago. No one was left…no one to help him. Now all he could do was sit on the roof of his home until someone came to get him. Even looking at the "for sale" sign made his breath stop. He had felt all this pain before. He had witnessed it…he had nearly lived it before. Now he was forced to live it again…but this time it was permanent. Clockwork refused to help him. Everyone refused to help him. No amount of begging could change what had happened.

There was a click of a door shutting. The door to the roof.

Danny turned behind him, scoffing as he saw Vlad strolling near, a package in his hands.

Like that would make it better.

"Little Badger…" The man said softly. "I know…it's a bad time…but it's your third."

Danny remained silent as the man sat beside him.

"I filled out the paperwork today." The man continued. "I know I'm the last person you want to live with…but…your father wished it. I'm sorry. I feel bad about…what I tried to do to him. He was always a friend to me and all I did was betray him. If I could, I would tell him I was sorry."

"You're just talking, Vlad." Danny whispered harshly. "It's easy to say now that he's gone. It's so easy to say what you could've done…but it's not like you'll ever get the chance to do it…so…what does it matter?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before the boy continued.

"I can say that right now, I'd tell them my secret…everybody else knows now. But I know that if they were here right now, and everything was normal, I would be exactly the same and you would too."

Vlad said nothing, simply playing with the ribbon on the package.

"You're right Daniel. That is exactly what would happen. Nothing would have changed…"

Then he handed the gift to the boy beside him.

"Open it…if you want. The third year is special. A lot of grand things happen in the third year."

Danny remained silent, slowly pulling at the paper. It came off, revealing a black cape lined in white. There was a thick metal clasp for the collar in the shape of his emblem.

The emblem _she_ had made.

"What's this for?" The boy asked.

"In the third year, one can change their appearance." Vlad continued. "I thought you might want this. I had it specially made."

"Thanks." Danny said, taking the thing in his hands.

His eyes turned to the setting sun, watching as the moon finally overtook it.

Was that what was supposed to happen to him? Was he fated to let the darkness come?

But what was the point in fighting anymore anyway…

The clasp came undone easily in his hands. He held it for a moment, staring at the shining surface. Then…like a dark shadow, the cape swooped around his shoulders, coming to a rest about them. Danny fastened the clasp with a click.

"I like it, Vlad." He whispered, fingering the piece of metal. "But, I think its time to go inside…it's getting chilly."

"Are you going to be okay?" Vlad asked, helping the teen to his feet.

"Yeah." Danny replied. "Someday…"

Vlad watched as the cape swirled about his young charge's body, following him like a dark shadow.

He couldn't help but allow himself a smug grin.

Yes…a lot of grand things happened in the third year…


	22. Dance with me

**Spy: This is just the writing that I submitted to take second place in the Chess piece contest on Deviant art. :D I need to et it off my compy, so I'm uploading it. :D Enjoy, **

* * *

Sunlight washed over the white pillars that held up the great ceiling of Dalv. Orange stained the black and white tile, matching the hues of the setting sun.

Lazy dust particles glittered in the light of this magical moment, flitting about the form of Dalv's stoic young prince. He made no noise as he walked across the marble, his royal robes billowing behind him.

Daniel's gaze turned momentarily to an open window, the very thing casting the spell of serenity throughout the room. The boy's eyes narrowed, his mouth set into a firm line. Slowly he made his way to the opening, roughly grabbing at the thick blue velvet curtains, trying to pull them shut…but as he did…music sounded from behind.

Daniel froze, his fingers still gripping the soft fabric. The notes started out quietly, like the tinkling of bells, but it swelled into a wave of delicate sound. The prince stood still in his daze, allowing the plucking of harp strings, the bellow of trombones, and the whistle of flutes echo through him. The music was mesmerizing. It seemed to hold him in its grip, compelling him to turn, and look.

He did…

As the sun continued its journey downwards, parts of the room were shrouded in darkness, but it seemed as if something was dancing in the black, the rustling of skirts sounding above the melody.

He was not alone.

There was someone, a woman, dancing gracefully in the shadowed parts of the room. Daniel stared at her, his eyes following her fluid movements, trying to figure out who the mysterious dancer was….and where the music was coming from.

"You there." The boy said, keeping his voice firm. "Who are you?"

The figure stopped, her light blue dress swishing about her legs.

"You know me." The woman replied softly. Her tone was light and gentle, and…somewhat familiar.

"No I do not." Daniel continued. "Tell me your name now, or I will have to escort you from the building."

The figure laughed quietly, fabric rustling as she took a few steps forward into the light from the setting sun.

"Madeline." She smiled, holding out her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Daniel froze, the window completely forgotten as he gazed at the woman before him. Her short copper hair hung about her shoulders, accenting her pale skin and purple eyes, deep amethyst gems that seemed to proclaim her honesty.

The prince did not stand long. As if unbidden, he found himself stealing forward, his arms wrapping around the woman's thin form. It was not an act of dignity, but at the moment he didn't care. She was here, solid. He could hold her now. For the first time, he could actually hug her. She was so real.

"Mother." The boy whispered, composing himself and taking a step back. He bowed deeply, in great respect to the woman he had never known.

"I would love to dance with you." He whispered, trying to stay proper as excitement boiled up inside him.

Madeline laughed again, reaching out her hand. The prince took it, gently pulling the woman closer. Soon their feet were gliding over the floor, their bodies moving as one to the beat of the unseen music. Daniel closed his eyes, savoring this moment. She was so beautiful, dainty.

Fragile.

And she had broken years ago.

But here she was, before him, dancing with him. This couldn't be real…

But it had to be.

"You're a good dancer." Maddie grinned. "Very good."

"Thank you." The boy replied, continuing his movements. All thoughts were pushed from his mind as he danced, not noticing the sun setting behind him. The shadows crept over the room, getting closer and closer to the pair as they continued their dance.

Then one turn brought the two into the darkness…

And only Daniel emerged.

For a few moments, the boy continued, caught up in the thoughts of finally having his mother beside him…only to open his eyes and find his mother's hand not in his…

And the spell was broken.

She was gone.

The music was gone…

The sun was gone.

Night had settled upon the land, the moon casting its dim glow across the floor, leaving Daniel all alone. He walked slowly through the room, checking every nook and cranny for his mother…

But she was gone.

"Seeing things." He mumbled, adopting his normal indifferent attitude. Then, with one hand shoved in his pocket, the boy sauntered away, his boots making no noise against the marble, his royal robes billowing behind him.

It would only be in the shadows of his own room that he would shed his tough shell, and truly show what he was feeling inside…

A longing wish for his mother to return…and stay with him forever.

But it was just a dream…wasn't it? Millions of wishes came every day from almost every person. What would make this one special enough to come true?

…And why did it come true for just a moment?

Why?


	23. The name game

**Spy Guy: Ok. This was the start of a story I made a long time ago about a possible future for Danny. In the story, Danny and Sam were married, and had a son. (currently unnamed.) The story is told from the POV of their son, who I think I'm going to call Jacob...maybe...it's debatable. The story centered around Danny and his family hiding from the government. When Jacob was little his parents called it the name game. He just had to pretend to be someone totally different. **

**Or something like that. Told from Jake's POV. **

* * *

Brown leaves rolled across the concrete sidewalk, crunching under my feet as I passed, reminding me of Summer's end. I would always remember this day for as long as I lived. I was walking with an unusual spring in my step, a giddy smile plastered across my face. In my hand, I clutched a note, sighed from the one girl I loved more than anything else.

Life was great.

Every so often, cars lazily passed me by, sometimes with people I knew waving from the windows. I smiled and waved back to them.

Life was very good.

I was walking down the middle class strip of town, where all the houses looked the same. Same dull brown paint, same perfect green yards, same cars parked in the same garages. I couldn't stand to live like that. My dad always told me that conformity killed people.

I wasn't sure if he was right, but it sure made people boring. A sluggish man in his forty's glared at me from his stoop as he clutched a pile of mail in his hands

I didn't wave to him.

Once more I read the note, my smile growing as her faint perfume reached my nose. It was the scent of an angel…she smelled just like roses.

And she was my angel.

I rounded the corner, almost instantly stepping into a whole new world.

The perfect houses were gone, leaving me in my own familiar territory. People passed me on the streets, smiling slightly, going off into their smaller homes. These places were exciting to look at. Normal houses were settled comfortably beside various apartment complexes. Very few homes had yards and they didn't really need them. Across the street was a park where a few kids were currently playing basketball.

I kept walking.

Soon I had gone past the barbershop, the ice cream shop (closed due to health violations) and a small clothing shop. It was at this point I heard tires moving slowly over the loose asphalt on the road.

I looked back, seeing a large van parked against the curb, its motor still running. I shrugged it off, and continued on my way…

Until I heard the sound again…

This time my head shot around, spotting the van inching closer to me. Thousands of gruesome news bulletins flashed through my mind as I stared dumbly at that van. The driver was a bald man, his beady black eyes glaring at me through the windshield.

My heart started racing at that moment.

He was following me.

In an instant, my shoes were slapping across the pavement, churning up dust and leaves as I went. I didn't look back. I refused to look back.

I didn't have to… I could hear the van's engine rev up as its tires sped over the road.

There were no alleyways for me to duck into, no stores that I could hide in for refuge. I just happened to be in a strip of unsold houses. Their doors were locked and windows covered in plywood.

Running was all I could do.

The cold air burned in my throat, and my muscles protested against this sudden exertion, but I pushed them forward. I knew I was just delaying the inevitable. I couldn't possibly outrun a van.

But I wasn't just going to give up.

Rubber screeched against the side of the pavement as the driver forced the van closer to me. His black eyes fell upon my face for a moment before he turned back to the road.

For one split second…I actually thought he was going to drive past me. I hoped that he would. I so hoped that he would.

Then that door opened.

I hadn't been paying attention to the van's sliding door directly to my right. My ears heard it swish open and then click firmly in place. Crouched inside were three men, their wild eyes focused on me. Their hands shot out, long bony fingers reaching for my hair and clothes. One man, who looked hauntingly familiar, grabbed onto the sides of my shirt right below my armpits. I kicked out at him, missing every time. He attempted to lift me into the van, but I bit his arm…hard. His hand struck me hard against my skull, and I felt my neck pop slightly, but still I struggled against his hold. Another man seized my black hair, dragging me painfully onto the van's dirt covered floor. I was nearly growling at them, hissing and spitting like a wild animal as they tried to keep me down. A man roughly forced my arms behind my back, tying my wrists and hands together with a thick rope, having no regards for the limitations of muscle and bone. I lay there on my stomach, completely helpless, watching forlornly as the van's door shut with a click…and I was trapped.

The familiar man forced me into a sitting position, propping my body up against the van's wall.

"What's going on?!" I demanded, glaring at him. People always said my green eyes scared them, but I was never sure why. I could feel the man's apprehension as he quickly bound my ankles together, completely immobilizing me.

"Stay quiet kid." The driver snapped. "We're not going to hurt you."

"And like, I'm supposed to believe you?" I snarled.

"Right now, you don't have a choice…"

Those words still echo through my mind, even to this day.

He was right.

I _didn't_ have a choice.

I fell to silence, closing my eyes, and letting the gentle rocking of the van lull me into a light doze. I know now that it was a very stupid thing to do, but at the time, I couldn't help it. It was like, I _had_ to go to sleep. I should have been looking through the window, tracking where we were going…

But I didn't.

I sat there like a good little boy in the back of that van for three days.

The first day they allowed me to go the bathroom once, at night, with them standing nearby. I didn't try to run then…

They had guns.

After that, they forced me back into that van, tied me up again, and kept going. I went along with the whole thing, too afraid to do anything. I couldn't think of anything to do. And for some reason…I was very tired.

Mostly the men just sat around, playing poker, and drinking. The van stunk of alcohol from their breath. It made me feel nauseous.

When they fed me, they usually shoved a stale granola bar into my mouth. The familiar man would be laughing, gagging me with the food that I so desperately needed. Despite the indignity of it, I had no choice but to bite down, and swallow what was already in my mouth before I threw up. Pieces rolled down my chin, landing on my dirtied t-shirt, but ignored it as I scarfed the granola down.

The men would burst into raucous laughter, pointing at me, mumbling incoherently, before laughing again. My face would be red hot from embarrassment.

This went on for three days.

But at the end of those three days…I would wish I was still in that van.


	24. Reach for you

**Spy: WARNING: character death...and me being really weird...I don't know where this plot came from. It was kind of random...so I thought I'd post it. here it is. **

* * *

Red…

Utterly consuming red…

It blocked out everything.

All he could see was that foul color as it played across his vision again and again. It was horrible to watch it, falling like gentle rain.

But he couldn't stop.

Black clawed fingers cut through flesh, sending the color glowing anew. A snarl tore through the boy's lips, his soul angered by his lack of self control. The feeling of tearing through life was intoxicating, yet painful at the same time. The boy wasn't sure which one he should obey.

The pain begged him to stop, urging him to get better.

But the power he gained drew him in over and over…

There seemed no escape.

But as fate would have it, a lone figure tore out into the crimson streets, her hand holding a shawl about her small frame. The boy's eyes focused on her for a moment, pausing, a screaming man in his grasp. The girl fixed the killer with her bright violet eyes, glaring poison daggers at him.

The boy drew back.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, dropping the man to the ground. The girl stood her still, looking up at the boy.

"I'm going to stop you…Danny" She replied, venom dancing on her words.

"A foolish mortal dares to try?" Danny snarled, his blood spattered boots moving through the debris covered street. "That I would like to see Samantha."

Sam stood still, even when the hybrid was only inches from her body. Her fingers still clutched her shawl, refusing to let it fall…refusing to let him see her.

"So I'm just a foolish mortal, am I Danny?" She hissed. "I'm a foolish mortal you gave your heart to."

The boy's crimson eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Danny snarled, his claws at the girl's throat. "Surely I would not sacrifice my heart, to a pathetic creature such as yourself."

"You did." The girl replied coldly. "That's why you're like this. It's my fault."

Sam reached into her shawl, drawing out a glowing green orb. It hovered in her hand, illuminating her face.

"You gave this to me, and told me to protect it. You thought that without a heart, you would just be an empty shell. But you weren't. You're this monster."

"Words." Danny spat. "Just words."

"I don't care!" Sam cried. "You're my friend Danny. I'm here to help you."

A few lone tears trickled down her cheeks, landing on the orb.

"Please, take your heart back." The girl begged. "If you don't…it'll die with me."

"Then so be it." Danny spat, turning away.

"Fine." Sam whispered.

There was a thud, and the sound of shattering glass from behind him. The boy spun around, just in time to see the light from his shattered heart fly into the air. Beside its broken remains was Sam, her body still as it rested on the pavement. The shawl had fallen away, revealing what she had been hiding.

A hole straight through her own heart…


	25. Aftermath: Danny

**Spy: Woo! I'm on a role tonight. I know...I'm putting off writing Masters' weapon. My bad. :D **

**This is a companion to admittance, the card game, and helix. From Danny's POV. **

* * *

Just seeing his face…smiling, sparkling. It makes everything worthwhile…

From the moment I first held him, staring down at those terrified green eyes, I knew my son was special.

Alex, his mother named him. Alex Fenton; the perfect union of a name she chose, and one I inherited. Alex was made by both of us. He had her smile and determined attitude…He had some of my special abilities along with ones of his very own.

He was everything I had ever dreamed of.

And now I could hold him again. I could wrap my arms around him, and hug him as long as he would let me. I could speak to him without him always being on guard. I could see him whenever I wanted. I was a free man again.

As free as would ever be possible.

Alex takes care of me now, getting me food when I'm too weak, spending time with me after I have a relapse. He seems so much older than a boy of his age. After all he has had to do to help me, I can understand why. He has had to grow up so fast, much faster then I ever had to. A part of me says that I never grew up. That's why the tables are turned most of the time. He's there for me…

And I can't always be here for him.

I know it's my fault he is the way he is. He doesn't have any real friends in the world. The only person he speaks to is Vlad, who is more of a father to him than I can ever hope to be. Vlad teaches him, provides food and shelter for the both of us, and comforts Alex when he needs it.

I am doing much better here. The new medication works wonders. I haven't had a relapse in months. Every day I grow stronger. Yesterday I went out an played catch with Alex for hours. It usually isn't a game that children his age play, but we did. It felt good to see him laughing. He wasn't afraid that I would hurt him or anyone around me. I was just playing with him and having a good time. It was great.

I never thought that any of this would be possible…

I guess miracles _can _happen…


	26. Aftermath: Vlad

**Spy: I'm almost to the point where I'm out of stuff. Yup. **

**Companion to admittance, the card game, helix, and Aftermath: Danny**

**Vlad's POV**

* * *

Over these many years, I have never seen Alex truly happy. The boy I raised as my son all this time was never happy.

But now he is.

And…as of this moment, I have two sons.

Alex is legally under my care. That will not change even after his father's release. Daniel is still incapable of caring for himself, let alone a fourteen year old boy. The two of them shall remain in my castle until the boy comes of age. It will then be his decision if he takes care of his father, or he leaves him here. Until that day, I have two sons.

I had to help Daniel, even if it meant I had my new son torn away from me. Alex needed his father and I was afraid that the shock of losing both parents would throw him into an inescapable depression. Now, with Daniel here, Alex is much happier. The two spend endless hours together out on the grounds. I watch them like hawks, mind you. Can't have them skipping away to salvage their family. They are both mine, and I will never let them go.

Alex is much more willing to train with me now. His powers are developing at an alarming rate, growing to the point where they rival even my own. Perhaps someday he will fight for me, as payment for all I've done for him, but that seems unlikely, and in my age, less important. I finally have what I always wanted, and I must say that I am satisfied.

This book is closed, for now. It seems that Daniel has finally been cured, and he can try to return his life to normal.

But Daniel has never been normal.

Just have to see where the road takes him…

And I'll be there the whole way.


	27. Dark Chocolate

**Spy: In a review, someone said that admittiance and all that followed should be turned into a story. **

**I got really depressed one day, and decided to try it out. **

**Here's how far I got. Had to get rid of the evidence before my mom found it and freaked. :D **

**Alex's POV (Danny's son) **

**Dark Chocolate**

* * *

Happiness is a fleeting thing.

One moment is rests inside your grasp…

The next it flies away from you.

Rain spattered the ground that day, falling around me, masking my tears. My dad had his hand on my shoulder, his eyes staring defiantly ahead. I clutched desperately to his arm, wiping my face on his black sleeve, hoping that this nightmare would end and I would wake up, finding my mother sitting in the living room, reading.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Something in my mind changed that day.

They say that death makes no sense to a child…

But it made sense to me.

Alex Fenton…left without a mother at age eight.

As my mother's casket disappeared from my view…so did my childhood, being dragged along with her, to settle in the earth.

Unbeknownst to me, as I grasped the comforting arm of my father, something within him was breaking…

As we both stood in the pouring rain, the first pieces of his sanity broke away, tumbling into oblivion…

And soon I would be alone.

* * *

The signs were not apparent first. It was a day, only a few weeks after the accident, that we both sat in the living room, staring blankly at the T.V, not really registering what was happening on screen. I can't even remember what the program was. All I knew, was that I was hungry. Very hungry.

"Dad?" I asked turning to look at him with red eyes. Earlier that day I had been crying, letting my last bits of childhood fly away on my tears. I had to push my sadness aside, as my need for food became too great. I hadn't eaten all day.

My father met my gaze as well, his movements slightly sluggish from his sleepless nights.

"Yes, Alex?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." I said. It was an innocent statement, and a true one at that. I _was_ hungry. But the look my father gave me, was one of utter bewilderment and confusion. This was to be the first of many things I wish I had never said to him.

"Why didn't you eat what your mother made? He asked.

At first I thought he was playing some kind of sick joke. But there was no smile on his face, no motion that let me know he had made a mistake. It took me only a matter of moments to realize that he was dead serious.

"She didn't make anything." I murmured, still confused by what was going on. I didn't want to say any more. I hoped that he would take my hints, snap back to reality, and then fix me something to eat.

But he didn't.

I went hungry that night.


	28. The Little Hunter pt 2

**Spy: This was originally supposed to be the beginning for the Little Hunter, but if you ignore Daniel's intoduction, it works as the next part. :D You should read the first part to understand. :D **

* * *

Linda Tarashi walked slowly up the steps of her home, holding the banister in the darkness. But light emitted itself from her son's room, marking him as the one who had stolen the lamp from her bedside. She sighed, entering, looking around the room, until she found little Marco, dangerously close to a unshaded lamp.

"Marco." Mrs. Tarashi snapped. "You'll set your hair on fire. I need my lamp to read."

"Please momma." The boy whimpered, looking up at her with chocolate colored eyes. "Can't I have it? I feel safe with the light."

Linda sighed, turning her gaze to the assortment of other light giving objects.

"Marco. This isn't funny." She said. "I'm really tired of this. Give me my lamp and go to bed."

The boy's tiny fingers clutched the brass base of the lamp, holding onto it tight.

"Let me keep it momma? They're not bothering me tonight."

That was the last straw.

"No one is in here, Marco." Linda snarled. "You've got to stop doing this. Please."

"One more night momma?" Marco asked, tears welling in his eyes. "Just one more night, please? Maybe they'll be gone tomorrow."

Mrs. Tarashi sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know what's going on." She growled. "But Marco, this has to stop. Do it for me, alright?"

The boy nodded, taking a flashlight in his hands, and pointing it at himself. He snuggled underneath his covers, his eyes fluttering shut.

The woman left the room, yawning loudly.

This had been going on for much too long. Something had to be done, before both her and her son lost their minds.

* * *

Some say that he was drawn by trouble.

Even others claimed he was a spiritual entity drawn to do good.

But in all truth, Daniel Fenton was just a simple boy, forced into a world he hated and despised.

He was aged about fourteen years, with long black hair that he kept tied with a black ribbon. His skin was paled a ghostly white with cold blue eyes that reflected some form of hardship.

He was resting in the back seat of a black sedan, fiddling with a sweatband he wore on his wrist.

The car was parked near the pump of a gas station, sitting idle while the owner paid for the fuel. Daniel simply sat, humming, waiting for his caretaker to return.

Eventually, the old man walked out of the convenience store, holding a newspaper, two bottles of water…

and a blue slip.

"Vlad, what is that?" The boy demanded when the man opened the passenger door, and set the items on the seat, still holding the paper in his grasp.

"Have you taken to carrying them on your person?"

"Daniel, you know you have a job to do." Vlad replied coldly.

"So now you're telling people about me?" Daniel hissed, snatching the paper away. His eyes scanned over it, softening as he finished.

"Little Hunter, I only said something after I heard the poor woman's predicament." The man whispered. "Something in his room is frightening him. I know how much you hate it when children suffer."

Daniel nodded, setting the paper aside, turning back to the band on his wrist.

"Can I meet her?" He asked, looking Vlad in the face.

"If you feel alright." The man replied, opening the door. Daniel's hand wrapped around a wooden cane, as he struggled to get up. Vlad had to take hold of the boy's arms, supporting him as he got to his feet. Finally, Daniel stood, putting his weight on the cane.

"Thanks." He murmured, making his way slowly towards the convenience store. Vlad paused, watching him.

He looked like an old man.

* * *

Vlad helped Daniel into a seat near the window, and went off to get the client. The boy simply rested, leafing through an old newspaper someone had left behind, not even looking up when the man returned.

"Hey Vlad." He said idly. "The Packers lost again. What a shame."

"Little Hunter, hold your tongue." Vlad growled. "This is Linda Tarashi. Her son needs your help, try to show some consideration."

The boy looked up at the timid woman, nodding slightly as she sat across from him. Her face was worn, giving her the look of a woman much older than she was.

"I hear you can help my son." Linda murmured softly.

"Maybe." Daniel replied, setting the paper aside. "Can you tell me a little about what's been going on?"

"He keeps all the lights on at night." The woman continued. He's taken all the lamps and flashlights from around the house, and he keeps them in his room. Then he tells me that _they _won't hurt him when he has the light."

Daniel sat up, his face softening.

"I wish I had thought of doing that." The boy replied with a smile. "He'll be safe as long as he has the lights on. Smart kid you have there, Mrs. Tarashi."

"Can you fix this?" Linda asked, wringing her hands.

"Yes, I can." Daniel replied. "For you, I'll make it free. No child should have to go through this. Give me your address and phone number, and I'll be over A.S.A.P."

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Fenton." The boy replied. "Daniel Fenton…"


	29. Sweet dreams

**Spy: Alsmost done. Yes. I'm cleaning out. This is all of the random crap that has been blocking my compy. I have to get rid of it. **

**But I don't want to delete it, so I'm putting the decent stuff on here. **

**This one I started when Feri San from deviant art announced that she might be doing a frightmare contest. I'm not sure if she did, but I have this a little bit written. You don't need to see her picture to understand it, but dial up is slower than crap, and links are annoying. But I dedicate this to the awesome Feri-san, who without her mad drawing skills, this drabble would never have existed. **

* * *

There is always darkness before a dream. Those few fleeting moments between consciousness and the inevitable coming of sleep. This is the time when the mind goes over the events of the day, contemplating on the actions that were carried out and the decisions that would be made the next day.

The nature of these thoughts can change a dream, twisting it into a horrid beast, bent on tearing the dreamer apart…

But sometimes…the dreamer isn't always at fault.

* * *

A dark figure lay in the midst of a glowing fog, absent-mindedly toying with the various shining orbs that danced around him. His hand rested on one, staying still… waiting…waiting…

His glowing crimson eyes turned to the orb, watching as it grew larger. He steadied the thing in his hands as his blood colored lips parted, revealing pointed fangs.

The Fenton boy.

The figure chuckled to himself, rolling the ball slightly in his claws, watching as the boy's peaceful image moved with it.

He grew bored with this one.

There had been too many nights of happiness…dreams coming true…goals being achieved…the chain had to end…

And it would end tonight.

The creature chuckled darkly to himself, holding the orb still, running his claws gently over the surface.

"Are you ready, ghost boy?" He hissed. "Because I am."


	30. First Flight

**Spy: I think this is the last one. For now. This is really old. But still rpetty good. I'm tired. Gotta...sleep now. **

**This is about Vlad right after he got his powers. The ending's kinda meh...but I fizzled out. Tee...oops. **

* * *

He could see something bright through his eyelids. Orange clouded his mind, as he had the sudden urge to look at the world around him. How long had it been since his eyes had gazed upon the room where he lay?

It had been too long, and he was ready to emerge from his sleep and see the place where he had lain slumbering for so long.

It was harder than he had thought.

His eyelids were heavy and refused to obey the commands from his mind.

_"Open."_ He demanded. But they remained glued shut.

After deciding that all attempts to see the waking world were futile, he began experimentally twitching his fingers, slowly at first, but then, as his strength returned to him, the movements became more fluid and less erratic. Soon he was able to make a fist, and hold it tight. His hands trembled as he did so, but it was a fist nonetheless, and he held it there, the symbol of his slow return to the world.

Next were his feet. This was slightly easier, as the toes didn't have to move as much as his fingers.

Once that was over, he knew he was ready.

It was time to try his eyes again.

The man moaned softly as he willed his eyelids to obey him. Excitement flooded through his mind as one flickered open for a moment, before shutting. But the light from the outside drove the man to continue, and soon his eyes were wide in shock, as they darted around a white hospital room.

He shut them again.

The sudden white had been frightening.

How did he get there?

It wasn't his dorm room.

He remembered running there to hide, and drinking…he drank a lot…and then he fell asleep…he was going to sleep for a long time.

But…why was he here?

The man tried to sit up, but found it impossible…his body didn't want to listen. Why wasn't it obeying?

The room was completely silent, except for a quiet annoying beeping that rang in his ear, refusing to stop.

The quiet was deafening. Thoughts bombarded the man's mind. He remembered, vaguely, looking in a mirror, seeing his hair, shining a premature silver. He remembered looking at his face, seeing the bumps that covered it. He remembered the calls from his roommate, as the bear of a man pounded on the door, trying to get in.

The man growled at the thought of him.

Now he was in the hospital, for who knew why, unable to move, or do anything.

He hated feeling helpless. He had always felt helpless. He hated it. He hated not being able to do anything. He hated being poor. He hated having to watch his father as he drove down the road, every summer, to try and find work. He hated being trapped in the small shack of a house having to help his mother with everything.

He hated it!

He had been so happy when he had received the acceptance letter from a college. He hadn't cared that his mother begged him not to go.

He hadn't cared when his father forbade him.

He seized his chance for freedom, and stole away in the night, leaving with a one way buss ticket to Wisconsin, far from the place where he grew up. The first few months had been trying, as he had barely enough money to survive before, and his parents surely weren't going to give him any after he disobeyed them. He found help in his old high school friend, who had followed him along. His name was Jack Fenton, and he had a cushy job at a local lab as a scientist's assistant. As he had a full ride through college, Jack gave some of his money to his best friend, and even introduced him to his new friend, Madeline.

The man smiled at the thought of the lovely woman. He had fallen in love with her instantly, hoping someday to hit it big, and throw her a marvelous wedding. But Jack was his constant competition, pushing him aside time after time. For some reason, Maddie seemed to like the huge bear better than him. For two years, Vlad Masters struggled to win her heart…

But then it all fell apart.

Now he lay here, trying to move, gazing at the room that he suddenly found himself in. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be safely locked in his dorm room…unless that idiot broke in, and told someone of his condition. That would be just like him too. To butt his head into business that wasn't his. The man felt anger flow through him as he dug his now mobile fingers into the sheets below him.

He wanted to hurt that man so badly. He wanted to strangle him with his bare hands, watching as slowly Jack's face turned blue, and his breathing slowed. Vlad sneered, seeing his revenge playing through his mind, thinking about how sweet it would be once he accomplished it. He could see Maddie's tear stained face after she found out about the death. No one would know it was him. No one would ever find out that it was him. She would come running to him just like he wanted her to. She would hold him in her arms, and cry out all her sorrows. He would never let her go. No one would find out…

The man sneered evilly, closing his eyes, imagining her face. Imagining everyone's face. And there he would be, undiscovered, standing in the crowd, a fake look of sadness on his own face, the only person he ever loved in his arms.

But first he had to get out of here.

Something told him it was time to move. Something told him that he had to get up. Something…something…what was it?

There was something different. Something that he couldn't explain. He felt great rage inside him. He felt power that he never had before, even now in his weakened state. He felt much stronger than he had just moments ago. Once more, the man tried to sit up, pushing the covers away. It took a few tries, but soon Vlad found himself upright, stretching out his back, and moving his arms. Next he maneuvered his body so his legs were dangling over the edge. It was at this moment, that he noticed he was wearing one of the horrible hospital gowns.

He couldn't let Maddie see him like that. He had to do something. He had to find his clothes. He had to find them somewhere. Somehow. He couldn't leave in that.

The man shut his eyes, sighing, and rubbing his temples. He wouldn't even know where to look for them. He couldn't possibly let Maddie see him in that. He would just have to wait…

But he couldn't wait…

He had to get out now. He had to get away from here. He had to see her. Had to.

The man's eyes shot open as he saw a bright light flash through his eyelids. He looked around, but saw nothing new. Nothing that could have lit up so suddenly, and then fade away so fast. He shrugged turning back to his dilemma. His hands gripped the fabric of the hospital robe, pulling on it in frustration…

But then he looked at it…

It wasn't his hospital gown.

But it wasn't his lab coat either.

It was as long as his lab coat, but pitch black, like it had been rolled in oil. He looked at it in shock, pulling the clothing off, and examining it.

Then something glinted in the dim lighting. Vlad moved his fingers to look at it, taking it in his hold, and glancing at the name in surprise. It was his own name, the metal of the tag tinted a strange. He dropped it in shock, staring at it in fear.

It _was_ his lab coat.

But it was like he had been looking at the negative film of a photograph. Looking down, he saw his shirt, blue now, a white stripe in the middle.

_He_ was like a negative photograph.

Except for his skin. Taking another look, Vlad discovered that a strange glow emanated from it. The man spun around, desperately looking for a mirror. All he could find was the metal surface of a large machine. He ran to it, pulling at his eyes, seeing them a haunting green. His breath caught in his throat as he held his arms around his stomach, suddenly feeling weak once more.

What was he?

His mind was traveling at a rapid speed, his eyes darting around wildly.

What was going on? He suddenly began pulling at his skin, digging his fingernails into his pale flesh, trying to make the glow go away.

It wouldn't.

Vlad found himself backing against a wall, slumping against the cold white surface. He buried his face in his hands, crying, ignoring the blood flowing down his arms.

"I'm dead…" He sobbed. "I'm actually dead."

He couldn't let Maddie see him like this. Not like this. She couldn't see him dead.

He was dead.

The man began shouting loudly, his head shaking back and forth in a frenzy. He was going to see Maddie. She was going to reach out her arms and hug him. She would realize what a fool she had been.

She would dump Jack, and it would just be the two of them. Forget their friendship. Forget that Jack had helped him into college in the first place.

Forget all of that.

Jack had killed him.

He was dead, and now Maddie could never love him. You can't love what's gone. Asking her to love him would be condemning her to death herself. She would be shunned from civilization for loving a dead corpse.

But Vlad didn't care…

He found that he didn't care. He just wanted her to be with him.

For a fleeting moment, he thought of all he had learned of ghosts. They all had obsessions. A sick smile crossed his face as he thought of his obsession,

Maddie.

Maddie was his obsession.

Something told him it should be troubling, but it wasn't. He felt no guilt at all. Perhaps it was just the way this dead mind worked. But he didn't care. He wanted Jack out of the picture, and Maddie in his arms.

It was the perfect plot.

Simply stealing her from Jack wasn't enough. He had to get rid of the competition. He had to kill the competition. Had to get rid of it.

He had to.

Vlad finally calmed down, feeling his dead heart lift a little bit. A sick excuse for a smile played across his features. He stared down at his hand in cruel satisfaction. It began to glow a bright green. There was power in is fist. Great power. He just had to control it. Had to change it to suit himself.

A warm feeling ripped through him as the color changed. It was now a bright red, casting sinister shadows across his face. His teeth bared as he looked at it.

He could see it taking Jack's head clear off his shoulders, the red of the blast intermingling with the red of Jack's warm blood.

Glorious glorious warm blood.

Vlad turned to the window, climbing onto the sill with surprising ease.

If he was truly dead, then he should be able to fly. He was going to fly.

Phasing through the window was simple, and soon he found himself standing stories above a busy city street.

It was now or never.

With a great cry, Vlad took the leap, plummeting to the ground. Right before he hit, he managed to pull himself up. A laugh escaped his throat as he soared upwards, cutting through the air like an arrow.

His hair whipped around him as excitement soared through his being. For a moment all his rage and anger was gone, leaving him flying without a care in the world. He spotted a bat in the sky and took off after it, quickly catching up and falling into pace beside it. The thing flashed white fangs at him. Vlad laughed, spinning circles around it before veering off and heading on his way. There were many calls for UFO's that night as Vlad soared feely, all his former hate and rage forgotten. It was ok being a ghost…

For now


	31. Silence

**Spy Guy: I know this is one of the first things I've posted in months, but I'm very very busy right now. Masters' weapon's hit a road block, I'm working slowly through it. I have to say right now that Little Hunter will not be continued. I read a book that was had tons of similarities to it. back to the drawing board. **

**This is a random venting oneshot. I was watching its the pied piper charlie brown when I got this idea. Hope you guys like it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

It was a strange ghost, shrouded in a multitude of flowing robes that varied in diverse dark shades and shimmered in its spectral glow. Danny watched it cautiously from his hideout in a shaded alley, tracking its movement as it trailed gracefully down the sidewalk.

The boy clutched the Fenton Thermos close to his body, one hand prepared to whip open the lid and suck the invading specter inside…

But he remained still, his green eyes watching the ghost as it paused on the pavement, and looked around with its shadowed face.

Danny retreated further into the alley as the ghost turned towards his hiding place. The boy's breath caught in his throat as a pair of deep purple eyes locked sight with his own and rested there. Time seemed to stand still as he stood, riveted to the spot, unable to turn away. A thrum of strange voices echoed through his mind, speaking to him in worried tones. He didn't know where the voices came from, but he knew that they were warning him; they were telling him to run.

But he couldn't…Danny found that he couldn't run…

And as he took a cautious step out into the open…he realized that he didn't want to.

_"Come little one…"_ A voice hissed over the throng of others. _"A few steps closer…let me see you." _

Danny blinked for a moment, slowly raising the thermos in his hands. All he had to do was snap off the lid, and suck the ghost inside. That was it. He had done it many times before …what made this one different?

Another look from the ghost's dark eyes answered all of the hybrid's questions. The thermos slipped from his numbed fingers, hitting the ground with a dull thunk. Danny took a step forward, and another, and another, slowly approaching the strange ghost before him. It coaxed him in its dominating voice, urging him to come to it, blocking out all the other cries. The voices were frenzied now, screaming at the boy to stop…but Danny didn't listen…he didn't hear them as they begged him to run. His ears heard only the ghost's words as they led him from the safety of his hiding place, closer and closer to the Phantom who waited for him.

_"Let me hear your voice." _The ghost cooed. _"Say you name, little one." _

"Danny." The boy replied without hesitation. "Danny Fenton."

The ghost's body shuddered with pleasure as it inhaled deeply, as if drinking the scent of the boy's words. Then, it reached out, its robes drawing back, revealing the hand of a skeleton. The bones were nicked in various places, and darkened as if they had been burned. Danny felt a shiver run up his spine as the fingers gently touched his cheek, and rested there.

_"Well…Danny Fenton…you'll do." _

Before the boy could even react, the creature's fingers ran down his cheek stopping only when they reached the base of his neck. Danny felt a strange tugging sensation inside of him, as if his bones were being separated from his being. He wanted to run now, but the twin pools of deep purple kept him frozen in his tracks. A painful shiver rattled his body as the ghost slowly moved its bony fingers up his neck and over his chin. Danny's head was pushed backwards by the creature's hand, and he found that no breath escaped through his lips…

He wasn't breathing…

His eyes watched helplessly as a strange white mist seeped through his mouth, and floated along with the ghost's hand as it left his skin. He felt as if he was being torn in two, as if the mist had dug its claws into his being, and was refusing to let go…

_"Give it up…You cannot win…" _

The ghost's words cut through the pain, and Danny felt something loosen inside of him. The mist poured from his lips, leaving his body, and gathering in the creature's hands.

_"Wonderful, my pet." _It hissed, stroking the object as it hardened into a small crystalline stone. The boy's knees buckled beneath him, and he collapsed to the pavement with a dull thud. For a moment, the spell was broken, and Danny floundered around like a fish, trying to force air into his lungs.

The ghost reached into his robes and removed a strange metal collar that shimmered in the pale light. He took the stone, and snapped it into the front before throwing it to the struggling form on the sidewalk.

_"A collar for my pet." _It whispered, watching Danny with an intent gaze. _"Put it on, Little One." _

Danny turned toward the metal band, his fingers reaching weakly for it. As he neared it, the stone began to pulse with a soft blue light. It was as if it was calling for him, begging him to take it. The boy's pale hand wrapped around the metal, drawing it toward him. Slowly he fastened it around his neck, snapping shut the clasp with a click.

The ghost smiled.

_"Come, my pet." _It cooed, urging Danny to stand up with his dead hand. _"It is time for us to return home." _

The boy stared with deadened eyes, shifting uncomfortably under the creature's hard gaze.

He tried to speak, but found that all words died on his tongue. After several feeble attempts, he found himself getting shakily to his feet, and trudging after the ghost as it walked away from him. It was then, for the first time, Danny saw that he was not alone. He was a part of a huge procession that trailed after the strange creature, taking up a spot at the end of a long line of children.

Their faces were haunted, their skin cut and bruised. Each one looked upon him with sad dead eyes, as if pitying him for his grave mistake.

Every child had the same collar around their necks, each one adorned with a different dimming jewel. Danny's was bright and vibrant, brimming with life…

But still he did not breathe…


	32. Stray: Alternate beginning

**Spy Guy: when coming up for the idea of stray, I threw a whole bunch of crap around. There were so many different ways I could go with this story. In this one, D'nni was found by Vlad who forced him to use his powers for personal gain. In this version, Vlad is half Gla-ki, and heavily aware and resentful of his heritage. D'nni calls Vlad Lee'rah, which means teacher of master in Gla-ki. when D'nni is yelling, he is saying that he is not afraid. Gla-ven means sorry:D Enjoy,**

* * *

The boy's hands moved around in graceful arcs, making strange patterns in the crisp fall evening. The air seemed to shift in his grasp, as small particles of water solidified in his hold. They froze and turned to solid ice, shining in the dim lighting of a single lantern.

He stood alone in a wooded clearing, occasionally glancing around with his striking gray eyes. The wind was beginning to pick up as night fell, and it blew strands of his pale hair into his face, shadowing it.

The strange sounds of the night echoed around him, ringing clear in the darkness. He tried to ignore them as best as he could…but he seemed on edge…it was as if…he was looking out for something.

In the meantime, the boy held the icy sculpture over his head, arching his spine backwards, his hands continuously in motion. The droplets swirled in the air between his palms, reflecting beautifully in the lantern's soft glow. He smiled slightly, his lips barely parting. But his true joy was reflected in the movements he made; agile, swift patterns that he carried out, as if he were performing for an audience of only himself. It was a dance from his heart that he, and only he, would ever see.

Until it shattered.

A jarring shout ripped through the woods, and the boy stopped mid step. The ice fell from his hands, breaking into thousands of tiny particles as it hit the ground, before melting. The boy reached for the lantern, clutching it protectively to his chest, as if the voice would steal it from him. The bushes were rattling, twigs snapping. Something was coming for him…and yet he did not run.

"Keshiay!" The boy cried out, looking around. "Beh naba vairen mo!"

A figure tore into the clearing, sending up clouds of dirt as he approached. The boy wilted as he saw him, dropping the lantern, and whimpering pitifully.

"You coward!" The figure snarled. The lantern's dim light highlighted the wild face of an aging man. His hair was short and bright gray, his eyes a milky blue. He seized the boy by his arm and pulled him close, his fingers tightening around the frightened child's flesh.

"Running never solved anything D'nni." He hissed darkly, shaking the boy, mercilessly. "Teeh naba loy nabata, D'nni."

D'nni stared at the man, his mouth agape with shock.

The man hissed sharply, pushing D'nni backwards. The boy's foot caught on a rock, and he stumbled awkwardly, crying out softly as he limped away.

"Do you have something to say to your Lee'ra?" The man demanded, eyeing the boy darkly. "An apology for running out on me?"

"Gla-ven, Lee'ra." D'nni whimpered. "Gla-ven, Lee'ra. Naba teeh agen."

"Not good enough." Lee'ra spat. "Say it in English. Tew S'rala-ki."

The boy shifted slightly, as if searching his mind for the right words. Then, his voice halting and unsure, he spoke, his accent mutilating the words as he continued.

"Sorly Lee'ra." He began. "I nerer run agairn. Yourn my sarior. I wearn yourn cuwrest."

The boy pulled back the sleeve of his ragged, thin sweater, showing off a thick metal bracelet fastened around his wrist. The surface was scratched, and in bad need of polish, but the letters 'D' and 'S' were still visible, branded deep into the surface.

"And yet you ran from me." Lee'ra replied coldly. "Why D'nni?"

"Itrst tha dayr or snow, I hald to go."

"You need to give up your foolish rituals." The man snarled, approaching the boy once more. "Do you want to fit in here? Your world no longer exists. The Gla-ki ways are dying. You need to change...or you'll die with it."


	33. Hiding

**Spy Guy: Can you say, random? **

**This is the original opening for Hitotsu no Kimochi. It used to be a totoally different story, but I still thought this beginning was unique, and to make up for my lack of stories, I'm posting it. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just a boy…an innocent child, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his baggy jeans. He gazed out at the gray sky, his blue eyes looking painfully out of place in the drab environment.

Music audibly pounded through a pair of antique headphones situated over his ears, creating a barrier between him and the world around him.

"Hey, Danny." Another boy said, smiling broadly as he walked past. Danny just nodded in reply, turning up the dial on an ancient walkman fastened to his belt. Eventually, reality began to slip away, replaced by the pounding drone of his music.

_"Day in and day out…the world to me is the same. Standing on this same corner, not wanting to go home…not wanting to face the world. I hide in the songs I have…hiding has always been best for me…"

* * *

It was just a spirit…a wayward spirit, flitting through the crowd around him, drinking in the feeling of unease as he passed by invisibly. Every so often, his green eyes would flicker into existence, sending a man or woman fleeing from him in terror._

"Ghost!" One man cried, pushing others away as he charged over the pavement. The spirit grinned in pleasure, continuing on his way. He could smell something in the air…a new vessel waiting for him…filled with sadness and misery. The perfect candidate…the perfect place to hide in a world that had no place for him. The human's heartbeat thrummed in his ears, growing closer and closer…soon he would be upon him.

**_"Day in and day out… I am forced to see life through a stranger's eyes. Wandering the world forever, trying desperately to avoid facing the truth of…what happened. I hide in the bodies of the living…hiding has always been best for me…"

* * *

_**

****

_"I just want to disappear…" _

**_"I just want people to notice me…" _**

Sometimes…hiding is all you can do…


	34. The Costume Shop

**Spy: This was supposed to be up in time for halloween, but no...so here it is months late, in all of its creepy glory. **

**If I keep going like this, you'll get the Christmas one in April. **

**I have no ideas for a christmas one...Except for one involving Vlad finding something about Danny's real parentage, and getting his scandalous christmas wish...if you get what I'm saying. **

**It's weird. I'm weird. My keyboard's weird. **

**Peace out. **

* * *

It was the type of shop that only came around once a year. A Halloween shop, filled with costumes of all shapes and sizes. Its ragged banner fluttered in the cool autumn breeze, beckoning last minute shoppers inside its walls.

Danny Fenton stared up at the sign, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim sunlight. Pulling his denim jacket tighter around himself, he turned to his two friends, grinning broadly.

"This is the place Jazz told me to go." He said. "It's supposed to be the cheapest on the block."

Tucker smiled back, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small handful of ones.

"I'm nearly broke, buddy." He sneered. "No income at all, man."

Sam remained silent, idly playing with her hair.

"We know you've got money Sam." Danny teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. "But not everyone can be rich."

"I have money, Danny." Sam replied softly. "But…I don't know if I really feel like going this year."

"What?" The boy asked, holding his girlfriend as arm's length.

"You're like the queen of Halloween, Sam." Tucker piped in. "You know you are."

The girl simply shrugged.

"Let's go in." She said, heading for the dark tinted glass door. "Maybe I'll change my mind."

* * *

The store was a single room, dimly lit, and smelling heavily of mold. An old man was hunched behind an antique glass counter, drumming his fingers eagerly on the surface, staring at his new customers with great interest.

It was almost as if he was drinking them in.

"Hello children." He said in a soft grandfatherly tone. When he smiled, his dry lips showed parted to show yellow teeth.

"Hey." Danny said, blowing the old man off. The boy's eyes were instantly drawn to the many racks of strange costumes. The entire store was crammed with racks upon racks filled to the brim with various articles of clothing. Colorful hats were tacked on the walls, and old pairs of shoes were scattered about the floor, kept together by their tied laces.

"Where the heck are we supposed to start?" Tucker asked, his mouth agape.

"This doesn't even look like a costume shop." Sam murmured, pulling out an old ragged t-shirt. "It looks more like a good will."

"That's usually what good wills are." Danny replied, holding up a black and yellow sweater, smiling broadly. "See? I'm a bee."

"This can't be a good will." Tucker grinned. "Who would ever think of wearing that in public?"

The three laughed softly, moving on to another rack.

"Look! A trench coat!" Tucker cried, plucking the long tan coat from the its hanger. "I could be a flasher! Wouldn't the ladies love me then?"

"Bad mental images." Danny chuckled, reaching out and taking a random shirt from its place…

He paused.

It was light gray, with a black and white striped shirt underneath

"Hey Sam." The boy called. "With some face makeup, and a lot of imagination, I could be a zombie in this."

"Try it on, Danny." The girl urged. "I kinda like it."

The boy nodded, handing Sam his denim jacket, making his way carefully to the counter, stepping over shoes and boots placed haphazardly on the floor. The man was still smiling warmly, holding a skeleton key in his hands.

"Come behind the counter, lad." He said, beckoning Danny closer. "There's a changing room through this door and down the hall. I'll show you."

Danny nodded, turning back to his friend, flashing them a thumbs up as he followed the man into the unknown.

* * *

The hall was lit only by a lone light bulb at the end. It flickered every so often, but the old man knew where he was going.

Danny soon noticed that he had a firm grip on his arm.

"Come on, kid." The man said gruffly, stopping before a curtain. "Try it on."

"Thanks." The boy replied, jerking his arm away. He walked through the old red curtain, and pulled it as far shut as it could go, fastening a slit into a hook on the wall. Outside, the man waited, still smiling pleasantly.

Danny pulled the hem of his shirt over his head, discarding it in a lump on the ground. He then turned to the new one, quickly forcing it on, and yanking the bottom to straighten it out.

He then looked at himself in the dirtied full body mirror set against one wall.

"Not bad, Fenton." He mused, smiling to himself.

It was then that he heard it.

_"I want my body back."_ A boy's voice whimpered. _"That's all I want." _

"What?" Danny whispered, looking around. He even peeked through the curtains, seeing only the old man keeping watch.

There was no one.

"Where are you?" He asked, listening intently.

_"I don't know."_ The voice continued, sounding little and afraid. _"I think I've found my body. I need to—I just want it back." _

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, backing himself into a corner. Vaporous mist gathered on his lips, crystallizing the air.

_"I just want my body back. I need it." _

"Wait a minute." Danny gasped, feeling something cold crawling beneath his skin. He knew that feeling.

He was being overshadowed.

The voice belonged to a ghost. One who was searching for his body.

Well he had found one…but it definitely wasn't his.

"This is my body." Danny breathed, absorbed in forcing the specter out. Everything else was forgotten as he concentrated his entire being on that one thing…

He had to get it out of him.

_"I want to go home." _The boy whined, his voice sounding as if it were on the verge of tears. _"Give it back to me!"_

It felt as if a hand had wrapped around his insides, constricting his breathing. Danny suddenly felt very nauseous, and could feel bile rising in his throat.

But that wasn't the only thing rising.

He could feel himself being pushed away by a river of acid, up through his body, and into his mouth.

Danny hit the floor with a sick splat, soaked in burning slime and old food. The smell was horrid, but he found he didn't care. Lying on the floor left him open and exposed. He had to find his body.

Muck was plastered over his eyes, so he didn't dare open them.

In the distance, he could smell his scent, not too far away; somewhere on the floor. His shoe maybe?

There was only one way to find out.

The boy discovered that he didn't have any legs, so he pulled himself through the mess using his arms and body like to help him reach his goal. It came closer every second, getting ever nearer.

Finally he had a piece of fabric in his hand, and used it to pull himself closer. He melded in with whatever he had grasped, breathing in the overpowering scent of his deodorant and sweat mixed together. It was him…it was his…he was back.

But then he realized that something was wrong.

This was his alright, but not his body…

It was his shirt.

He was inside of his shirt.

Quickly realizing his mistake, Danny tried to escape, pushing against the walls around him, scratching at the once welcoming fabric.

He couldn't get out.

_"Help!"_ He screamed, daring to open his eyes. Dim light filtered through the holes in the shirt's material, and he peered through, as if they were prison bars.

He could see his body, standing high above him, crying pitifully.

"Undo the curtain, lad." The old man coaxed. "Let me see you."

There were new footsteps as the man walked inside the small room, smiling smugly.

"Tom?" He asked, "Are you ready to be good?"

"Yes." The boy whimpered, wiping at his eyes. "I'll never do anything stupid ever again. I promise. Just please…I want _my_ body back."

"And you'll have it Tom." The man replied darkly. "But I need you to pretend to be the boy you are now. Danny."

"Why?" Tom asked, his voice wavering.

"Because…" The old man murmured, bending down to pick up Danny's soaked shirt. "We pull out tonight, Tom. You'll pretend to be Danny, and then return in the night. His parents will think he's run away, and search for him. But they won't find him. Because he'll be here, learning the ropes. I'm sure he'll learn quickly." The man looked closely at the shirt. "It's lonely in there, isn't it boy?"

_"What's going on?" _Danny screamed, pulling desperately at the sewn walls of his prison. The old man simply chuckled, dropping the shirt on the ground once more. Danny felt the hard impact, and it rattled his brain. He was forced to grudgingly watch as Tom walked away with his body, speaking softly to the man, and wiping his tears away.

_"What's going to happen to me?"_ The boy whispered softly to himself.

_"What's going on here?"

* * *

_

"What's taking him so long?" Sam asked, checking her watch.

Tucker was holding an obnoxiously green shirt up to himself, staring at his reflection in a small mirror set on the wall.

"Hey, Sam?" He asked, turning to his friend. "Come and look at this."

"What?" The girl asked, walking over.

"Look." Tucker murmured, pointing to the inside of the shirt's collar. A name was carefully stitched in the back in black thread.

"' Lawrence.'" Sam read, taking the shirt in her hands. "I've seen other shirts with names in them like this." 

"_All_ the shirts have names like this." The boy pressed on. "And the hats, and the shoes, and the pants. People don't all label those things. So why are they there?"

"That's weird." Sam whispered.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice from behind them. The two turned and saw Danny, sporting the new shirt.

"Where have you been?" The girl snapped. "We've been here for ten minutes. Did it get stuck or something?"

"Haha." Danny laughed. "No. There were other shirts back there. I was just checking to see if I liked any better than this one. It's a keeper for sure."

"Where's your old shirt?" Tucker asked.

"Mr. Byron let me trade them. I really like this shirt a lot."

"So you ready to go get ready for later?" Sam asked, smiling. "I changed my mind."

"No." Danny replied quickly. "I'm tired. I think I'll just go to bed. This town's boring anyway."

"Whatever." The girl huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "So this entire trip was pointless."

"Not at all." The boy smiled. "I got this shirt. It's the best in the world."

"Let's just go." Sam grumbled.

* * *

Danny could feel himself laid out on a table, drying from his horrid trip through the wash.

Still he was trapped…Still he couldn't escape.

Soon he felt the old man take him in his hands again, and prod him with a sharp needle. It felt as if it was piercing his skin, and running him through over and over again.

The boy's pitiful cries were unheard as the man continued, embroidering a name in black thread.

_Danny…_

"Are you going to be good Danny?" The man asked as he worked. "Because children who aren't good stay like this forever. You don't want that, do you Danny?"

_"No…"_ The boy whispered. _"Stop hurting me. I want my body back. I want it back." _

"There are many others like you, Danny." The man continued. "They came to my store, looking for something new. And they got it. A lifetime of servitude to myself. We makes things happen, Danny. You'll see. You'll like it much better…In time."

_"I hate you_." The boy spat. _"You're sick." _

"In time you'll like it." The old man chuckled.

There were the sounds of footsteps against the floor, and Danny craned his neck to see.

His body was standing nearby, looking down on him.

"Hello Tom." Mr. Byron smiled. "You got out alright."

"Yes, sir." The boy whispered. "Can I please have my body back?"

"Yes, in just a moment." The man grinned. "Danny first. He's getting restless in there. Angry. We need to let him know everything's ok. Take off your shirt, Tom."

"You promise I'll get my body back?" The boy asked fearfully.

"Of course." Mr. Byron cooed. "Take it off, Tom."

Soon, Danny could feel himself being pulled over something warm…

His body. He was being placed on his body.

With a deep sigh, the boy allowed his being to seep into his flesh again, filling up every pore. He was at home…

At peace.

He opened his eyes, looking cautiously around him. Only Mr. Byron was in the stone room, smiling smugly at him. Danny eyed him warily.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Just an old man." Byron replied. "A man with plans. You'll see."

He slowly bent down, and picked up Tom's shirt from the ground. He held it in his hands before flinging it aside.

"Tom was always the gullible one." He said cruelly. "He brought me what I wanted, and now I have no use for him. He's just a dirty old rag to me. If he had been smart, he wouldn't have come back."

"You're not making me feel any better." Danny growled.

"I'm not?" The old man asked, his voice dripping in mock sadness. "Too bad. You're going to have to do everything I say, Danny. You'll find out soon that you don't have a choice. You make me mad, and you'll end up like Tom over there."

He pointed to the discarded shirt lying in a heap on the floor.

"And relax boy." Byron sneered. "You'll come to like it in time. If you don't disappoint me, life will be really good. You and I can change this world. You just have to be good.

"You'll come to like it Danny. Just trust me."

The boy had trouble doing that with Tom's shirt lying forgotten before him. **

* * *

**

** Spy: I would just like to say that the man is not a rapist. Get your minds out of the gutters people. Ok, so I'm the one who thought of that, but it was unintended. I didn't realize it until afterwards. Alright? Ok. good. **

**And a bit of trivia about the obnoxious green shirt, that is homage to the discusting green shirt that my dad wore in all of his school pictures. I think it came from texas, and they threw it in a river to get rid of it. or someone in Arizona was drunk...**

**It was probably the second one. :D**


	35. Little Hunter: Wraith

**Spy Guy: So...I've had people ask me why I decided to stop writing Little Hunter. It's because I read this fantastic book series called the Demonata..**

**But the problem was...there were too many similarities between the Demonata...and little hunter. This chapter was written before I read the series, and to those of you who have also read it, you might find the similarities. **

**It made me want to cry. **

**Danny's in the hospital after getting attacked by a Juggernaut (formerly the wraiths). Enjoy. **

* * *

No one could see the creature flitting down the hall, concealing itself in the shadows of workers and nurses as they carried on their tasks. In truth, they wouldn't have been able to see it at all; a wraith of the shadows, invisible to all but the hunters.

Only a few hunters remained in the world, wiped out by superstition and paranoia… one was lying injured in his bed, weak and vulnerable in this very building. The wraith gave a slight shudder as it approached the boy's room, reveling in the feelings of fear and confusion that emanated from the hunter's small body. The demon saw this as a mere challenge; a way to pass the time. It would be fun to have to use caution. Things get awfully boring when your prey can't see you.

The room was close…very close. The wraith licked its lips with its black tongue, gnashing sharp teeth together, savoring the small bursts of pain shot through its system. Soon that boy would feel pain, more pain than the night before…and no one would know what was happening to him until the hunter's heart stilled in his chest and his eyes glazed over. That was the plus side to being invisible…you never got caught.

The wraith threw caution to the wind as its prey's emotions sent its mind into a frenzy. It had never wanted anything more than to taste the life of a hunter. To feel the experience, to know it…to embrace it. It was so close.

Tendrils of shadow danced about what looked like a rough cutout of a man. Its fingers were long and sharp, like thin deadly knives. It seemed to have legs, but no feet, and whisked along, floating centimeters above the tile with a kind of aristocratic grace. A ragged gray piece of fabric was fastened over the demon's lower face, hiding its mouth and nose. It calmly strode into one room, empty save for a man sitting in a metal chair…

And the hunter…asleep in his bed.

Seconds passed by in a painful procession, the wraith growing slower with each stride. It's steps were sure, purposeful, and the rag over its mouth puckered inward as the creature inhaled sharply, savoring the child's sweet scent.

_"Dear hunter…" _The wraith hissed, making long flowing strides as he approached the bed. _"You look tired. Poor child…Allow me to ease your pain." _

The creature paused for a moment as the man in the chair tightened his grip on the book he was reading. The wraith shrugged it off, continuing his trek towards his prize. It could simply be a link. They were harmless.

The boy was its.

Without warning, something slammed into the demon's chest, knocking it back a few steps. It snarled darkly, spotting the man's book lying behind him. That cur had thrown it at him!

_"There is only one hunter is the room…" _It hissed dark purple eyes glaring at its attacker. _"Only one. You are no more than a fraud."_

The man remained silent, gently shaking the boy awake in his bed. The demon stood still, watching the scene with growing curiosity. The man could obviously hear him, even if he didn't want to show it.

Link's were usually not so aware of their power. He must be the hunter's guardian. In a world where the hunters were scarce, a link must be the next best thing to protect him.

But still weak…

_"Yes…wake him up."_ The wraith sneered, its cheekbones pulling up in a grim smile hidden beneath its mask. _"I like my prey to struggle a bit before the kill. It's more fun that way…"_

The man rose to his feet, his blue eyes filled with rage.

The wraith backed away slightly, holding its claws before it. Rage was not an emotion it enjoyed. Anger was for the juggernauts…it was _their_ feast. Wraiths lived off of fear and uncertainty, tearing away at their prey until it begged for mercy.

But the fear was there. The man was afraid for his charge…his charge was waking up…he was looking around…

More fear...the salty taste parched the wraith's mouth, leaving it wanting more. The emotion seemed to radiate from the boy's every pore as his senses returned to him. The demon laughed darkly as the hunter's innocent blue eyes widened, panic mingling in the charged air.

"Vlad." The child whispered. "There's one right there."

The man, Vlad, nodded sharply, holding the boy's hand tight.

"It's alright Daniel." He replied. "Stay calm."

_"Little Hunter."_ The wraith called, walking closer, swiping its claws experimentally through the air. _"It's an honor to meet you." _

"You will not hurt him!" The man hissed, grasping the back of his folding metal chair. "Go away!"

* * *

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he watched the demon coil its body, preparing to strike. It cackled threateningly, clacking its talons together, allowing the metallic ring to cut into the boy's ears. Time seemed to stand still as the creature roared loudly, its body leaping from the ground like a spring. A flash of metal streaked past the boy's eyes followed by a loud crash. The wraith's body screeched across the floor as it tumbled, the wind knocked right out of it. Danny gasped as Vlad walked into view, standing tall between the demon and the hunter, the chair still clutched in his grasp…

Now dented beyond repair.

"I need you to be my eyes, Danny." The man said urgently, his gaze never straying from the wraith as it stirred.

"What—"

"I can't see him." Vlad snapped, readying his weapon once more. "I can only hear. I need you to be my eyes."

The man didn't even wait for a reply. He swung the chair around in an arc, aiming blindly for the demon's body. The creature was prepared now, and easily dodged the blow, striking the man against his skull. Danny cringed as he heard a sharp crack, and his guardian's body collapsed to the ground, the chair clattering loudly against the clean tiles.

_"He was foolish to fight what he cannot see."_ The wraith sneered, jabbing Vlad's unconscious form with its leg. _"I will finish him later…"_

Danny stared fearfully at the demon's dark eyes, watching as the rag drew inward, and the demon's breath rattled in its body.

Slowly…it began to advance.

Panic grew in the boy's chest, threatening to push aside any rational thought. He began frantically snapping his fingers, desperately trying to bring back the light…the one from before…

It could help him.

_"Setting the rhythm for your death?"_ The demon hissed, pausing to take another jarring breath. Then, like lightning, its clawed hand shot forward, seizing the boy's wrist, and jerking it towards its cold body, slicing through the thick bandages. Danny struck back, pushing against his captor with all his might. The wraith had a grip of steel, and its claws ripped into the boy's already torn flesh.

"Help!" Danny cried, managing to free himself for one moment. The demon snarled, forcing the boy back down, pressing one hand against the boy's chest, squeezing the air from his lungs.

_"If you shout, Little Hunter, help will come for you."_ The wraith laughed deeply. Reveling in its prey's feeble attempts.

"That's what I want." The boy snarled, kicking out at the demon's form, missing every time. The creature continued to laugh, the empty, heartless sound bouncing off the walls around them.

_"Help will come."_ The wraith snickered, leaning in close to the boy's ear. _"But no one will be here…" _

There was a horrid sucking noise as it inhaled once more, drawing in a stale breath. It chuckled again, allowing the smells from its fowl mouth to cascade over Danny's struggling form.

_"No one will be here, but you…and your little friend over there." _ The creature continued, placing a claw over the boy's throat.

_"And how will that look?" _

Danny growled, swinging out his free fist, connecting with the wraith's hard skull. The demon screeched in pain, reeling backwards, its grip loosening on the boy's wrist. Danny wrenched his arm from the creature's grasp, snapping his fingers once more. He had to make the light come back. Something told him that it was his only hope. His mind ignored the demon's chuckles, bringing his hands together, trying to push his pain from his thoughts. He had to make the light come back…just like he had earlier in his room. He needed it now…he needed it.

For a moment, it felt as thought his blood was boiling. A feeling gathered in his chest, bursting forth through his arms, gathering in his hands. It was a feeling of power…a feeling of raw electrical power…

It was the light.

Danny shut his eyes tight, focusing the energy in his hands. He readied his fingers, giving them a single sharp snap, pushing the demon's cackles from his mind…

There was a flash of light that burned the boy's retinas, making them blaze orange. The demon's laugher was sucked from its throat as the light reached its dark flesh, eating away at it. The wraith yowled in pain, reeling backwards into the shadows of the room. Danny slowly opened his eyes, cradling the orb of light close to his chest. It felt warm and comforting in contrast to the demon's cold grasp. Danny watched with sick satisfaction as the wraith's body began to crumble, scarred by the light's magic.

On the floor a little ways away, Vlad began to stir, indicating he was alright. It was a miracle that no one had come here and found them…it was a miracle…

But was also very strange…

* * *

Vlad groaned slightly as he pressed an ice pack against his tender scalp, holding it firmly in place, letting the cold seep into his skin.

"That was close." He murmured, turning slowly to Danny, as the boy sat still, his eyes flickering open and shut as the sleep threatened to overtake him. The man's gaze lingered on the fresh bleeding cuts on the boy's wrist, watching as red stained the scraps of bandages left behind. The man got to his feet, abandoning the new metal chair before staggering over to the child's bed. Vlad grasped the thin sheets and pulled them over the bleeding wounds, hiding them from view.

He couldn't bear to look at them…

Danny stared up at him, a weak smile plastered over his face.

"Thank you Vlad." He whispered, fiddling with the covers. "They like going for the wrists, don't they?"

"Hush." Vlad said firmly. "It's gone."

"I'm feeling better, sir." Danny murmured…shutting his eyes lazily, "I'm ready to go to the mansion."

"A big change." The man grumbled. "Before you couldn't wait to leave."

Vlad knew that the words would strike true. Danny fell to almost immediate silence, his face growing red and hot. The aging man sighed, shifting the ice pack to another tender spot. The cold numbed his aching head, giving him some peace. But it wasn't enough to quell the nervousness in his Vlad spotted Danny, staring at the shadowed part of the wall where the wraith had vanished. It's ragged mask lay still on the ground, dark and foreboding, trapping the boy's attention and holding him in its grasp.

He himself couldn't see the mask, but knew it was there. What else would trap the boy's attention so unwaveringly? Danny had described all of the demons to him, illustrating their dark shadowy physiques with his words. He knew that all wraith's covered their mouths with some form of cloth or fabric. Danny claimed that they took them from their most recent victim as a trophy, but he had no proof of that. Imagine one of the beasts wearing the businessman's shirt over its mouth…

Though it probably would have taken Danny's.

"You never told me you could hear them." Danny said, breaking the man's train of thought. His words were slow and halting, as though he were afraid.

"Yes?" Vlad murmured, waiting for the child to continue.

"I would have liked to know."

"It wasn't important." The man replied coldly, taking his jacket from the back of his metal chair. "Right now, I need to find someone to tend to your wrist. They said they would be here by now."

"Did the nurse ask any questions about it?" Danny asked, the tone of fear still lacing his words.

Vlad nodded gravely.

"Of course they did, Danny." The man replied. "I simply reminded her of your history. She understood."

Vlad turned to leave the room, slightly apprehensive after what had happened earlier. But he knew that the wounds were painful for Danny to look at, or even think of. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

Danny hated being alone.

He almost hated being alone as much as he hated lying. But just like lying, he had to do it more often than he would have liked. Living with a businessman such as Vlad, who always seemed to have a meeting or something to flit off to, meant that he had to be alone…a lot. Sometimes it would be just him and Maddie all night long, jumping at every sound. Sometimes one of the maids; an elderly old thing, would stay with him, but she had her own family to attend to.

So Danny was used to being alone.

Against his will, his eyes kept straying back to the wraith's mask, half expecting its owner to rematerialize the second he turned away.

_"Little Hunter…" _ It would hiss.

That name annoyed Danny more than anything. He didn't know what a hunter was. He didn't know why they called him that. He supposed it was because he was the only one who could hope to fight them…but he had never expressed a desire to hunt and kill them. It just wasn't what he wanted to do…

And yet, it was still a novelty for them to attack; a sort of bragging right to their kind.

_"I drank the life of the hunter…" _

The life of a hunter who couldn't fight back.

The boy tried to forget about the wraith, and his wrist, and Vlad's sudden abilities. He hoped the man would come back soon. The cuts were beginning to throb painfully. He looked around the room again, his gaze focusing on the rag.

_"I can't look at it. " _ He told himself staring up above him. There were spots on the ceiling. One thousand and seventy three on every tile. He'd counted them before. One thousand and seventy three.

Counting tiles was very boring. There were forty tiles across the room, thirty forward. That made one thousand two hundred tiles in the ceiling. Having one thousand two hundred tiles on ceiling, that made one million two hundred eighty seven and six hundred spots in the room.

Or something really close to that.

Having that done, Danny turned his attention to the floor. The floor tiles were the same size as the ones on the ceiling; that had to mean that there were just as many. There weren't any spots on them so there weren't any spots to count, so there was nothing else to do…and he was staring at the rag once more.

It was boring and gray, lying in a limp heap, stained and dirtied.

He wondered if other people could see it. No one would have been able to when the _thing _was wearing it, but now that no one was wearing it, could normal people see it? Would someone come in, see it, and take it away?

He didn't think they would.

* * *

Vlad walked quickly along, chasing after various hospital personnel, attempting to get their attention. They seemed to ignore him, too preoccupied with whatever task they were carrying out. The man growled with frustration, turning on his heel, and stomping back the way he came, hoping to have better luck. It was then that he heard them.

_"What room is it?" _

_"I can smell him." _

_"This way." _

The man stiffened, listening to the creature's harsh whispers. He shut his eyes, listening to the sounds that they made as they slinked along the floor.

They were imps, the small ones. The ones that Danny described as "smears of spilled ink". They were going somewhere.

One guess where.

"Get away." The man snarled, approaching the area where the noises came from. "He's tired."

They chattered in excitement, skittering across the tiles, surprised by the sudden unwelcome adression.

"Stay away from the hunter." Vlad whispered sharply. "He doesn't need you."

The creatures hissed darkly at him, but seemed to back away.

_"Not look for him."_ One snapped_. "Look for you."_

"Heh?" The man growled.

_"Message."_ Another imp piped up, its voice higher in pitch. _ "From Duskae."_

_"Yeyeye!"_ One squealed. "_Duskae wants to see his link!"_

_"Duskae misses you." _

_"Yeyeye!"_ The demons shrieked, their voices piling on top on one another.

_"Duskae loves the link!" _

Vlad snarled pulling away from the voices. He felt sharp claws picking at the leg of his pants, ripping the fabric to shreds. Something cold scampered up his sleeve, digging its talons into his shoulder as it whispered in his ear.

_"Duskae needs his link." _The imp hissed_. "He wants you to come to Duskae_."

"Tell your master, no." Vlad snapped. "I'm through with him."

_"Duskae wants his link_." The imp whined.

_"And Duskae always has his way..."

* * *

_


	36. The monster

**Spy Guy: This is for shadowsasuke, because my e-mail is being stupid, and I haven't been able to reply to them. **

**The first part is from Sam's POV, but not in her head, and the second from Danny's. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam sat alone in the darkness, finding her resolve dissolving when faced with Danny's silence. She had heard someone screaming…

Then nothing. Her fingers ran nervously though her hair as she listened to the sudden humming that sounded in the room. The rhythmic sound of footsteps drew near, but she ignored it, whimpering slightly as another wire burrowed into her flesh.

The footsteps continued to near, their volume growing and growing, until they came to a stop…right before the girl.

"Leave this one alone." Demanded a voice.

It sounded hauntingly familiar…like a song played over and over again…

but a hard metallic edge lingered on the words, distorting them…making them cold.

Sam felt a freezing hand take her own, running it softly against her face.

"Would the new human like to see?" The voice asked. The girl said nothing as the mysterious figure began stroking her face, and slowly sight returned.

She wished it hadn't.

Before her was Danny, his smile genuine and true, perfect white teeth greeting her warmly…

But…His eyes were distant, a milky white, lined with red veins. His skin was gray and cold, thin wires poking through his flesh.

"My Master wishes for me to tell you that it was the host's submission that spared your life. You will assist the host in the repairing of the Master. The Master has spared your life at the Host's wishes, and shall not do so again."

Sam pulled away her hand, staring in horror at the boy before her…his name dancing on her lips.

"Danny?"

* * *

The part of my mind still alive recognized that name. It was my own, now foreign to my ears. I am the Master's vessel, to do with as he wishes. I knew from the moment I entered his chamber that he had come to claim me as his own. Wires now pulse through my veins in place of blood.

To tell the truth, I do not miss my normal body. I enjoy seeing, and hearing, and feeling everything around me. My senses have been returned to me ten-fold, now with the help and aid of the machine. No longer does he treat me as a slave. I am a machine myself, and thus we are similar, and so he shows me kindness. After my metamorphosis was complete we spoke to each other, for the first time as equals. He told me of his creation at the hands of an American scientist. The man had wanted an equal himself, an intelligent machine that would listen to, and talk to him. My Master had been all that, and more to the man.

But my Master had wanted more.

The scientist made his lab in the heart of the ghost zone, away from prying eyes. It was this very lab where we were now. Over time, the machine attempted to sabotage the man's work, only to be met with horrible failure. Eventually, the professor discovered his creation's intentions and tried to shut the system down, only to become the first of many that my Master destroyed. I was the first host that did not perish in the transformation, and he knew I was strong. Very strong.

He told me what he intended to do.

I am ready to serve him.

But the Master granted me one wish. That wish was to spare my former love from the tortured I faced. She will help me to repair our master and bring him to his former glory. Then we will stand side by side as all crumbles around us. We are on the side of the victors, and no one will stop us.

Now she stares at me…She's afraid.

She's crying.

"Danny?" She asks again, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes." I reply, gently taking her hand. She is shaking…

She is scared of me.

"What happened to you?" Sam whimpers. "Please tell me, Danny."

It was at that moment I heard the wires buzzing around. For the first time, I saw them, twirling about each other as they surveyed the scene intently.

"I have become greater." I said. "This greatness came at a price. I am the host to my master now, ready to carry out his wishes. You will help me to repair him, so that he may become stronger."

She pulled her hand from mine, her eyes glaring at me with hate.

"Stop talking like that!" She screamed. I was confused by her words. Did she not realize the torture I saved her from? The pain that she would have otherwise endured? Then I realized that she didn't understand. She was only human. She didn't know as I did.

"The machine has spared you on the host's wishes." I paused looking down at her. "On _my_ wishes." I continued. "Becoming what I am is painful. I am the first to be successfully transformed. Others have died. I wished that you live, so that you may aid me in bringing our master to glory. Luckily the Master agreed, and here you are."

"How did this happen?" She whimpered, looking away from me. "How could you _let_ this happen?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question. I found I had no answer.

Then I realized…I didn't need an answer.

All I needed was my master…

Nothing else.

* * *


	37. The King's Man

**Spy Guy: Wowz...this it really really old. And pretty pointless. :D hehe...**

**Warning: Character death! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Danneh Phantomeh**

* * *

My clothes hung heavy on my body, weighing me down. Sweat gathered in droplets across my clammy forehead, rolling down into my green eyes.

The burly guard beside me turned his flame red eyes in my direction, nodding his head.

It was my signal.

I had a pact with the king. He would leave Amity Park alone only if I joined his ranks. It was not something I agreed to willingly. I did it for the sake of my friends and family. If I defied the king again, they would be targets. 

I refused to let that happen.

In this world of chaos and turmoil, they were all that I had. I would gladly die for them.

So I sold myself to Pariah Dark.

Vlad had been meddling again, and had let the evil king free. Twice as angry as before, Pariah attacked Amity in full force, mowing down everyone in his path to get to me: the half-breed who defeated him before... Except this time, he registered me as a threat. With the absence of the Fright Knight, he needed someone to follow him, and lead his armies into territory he didn't wish to go.

I was the most likely candidate.

He also knew that I was rightfully heir to the ghost zone for defeating him.

No half-breed would be _his_ heir.

I had crawled to him, demanding to know what I could do to save my friends. He had captured them, ripping them away from me, leaving me heart-broken and defeated.

He said that all I had to do to guarantee their safety was serve him.

_"Serve me, wretch, and all of _ _Amity_ _Park__ will be spared." _

So I had agreed.

My boots were weighted with thick metal soles, much like the ones the king sported. They pulled down at my legs as I slowly ascended a short flight of stairs, forcing my tired and battered muscles into action.

From his throne, Pariah glared at me, his fanged teeth poking sinisterly from above his dark lips.

"Wretch." He snarled. It seemed that wretch was his "pet" name for me.

"Your majesty." I whispered, kneeling before him. "I am here to serve you."

He still glared at me cruelly, his eyes shadowed and untrusting. In truth, he had no reason to trust me. We both knew that beneath my small frame hid the power to take away his throne. But what he _couldn't_ see was the desperation I had to protect those around me.

It was _my_ ghostly obsession, just as _his_ was having power.

I had to protect the people I cared about.

Pariah held a large metal sword in his hand, and swung it idly in front of my face.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, mocking me.

"Yes." I snapped, closing my eyes. "I'm yours. Finish it."

I cringed as the king whispered a few foreign words, expecting me to repeat them. I did, staring at the ground, my breathing ragged.

"So be it." Pariah chuckled, pulling his massive sword back, pointing the tip straight at my chest.

I groaned loudly as it pierced my heart. The weapon went through my body, ripping my flesh without mercy, sending out a spray of red.

The whole time, the king laughed, even as he pulled the blade from my dying body. I collapsed in a heap at his feet, my flesh forever paying respect to him.

Slowly, my spirit rose from my body, floating a few feet from the ground. I turned my blank eyes to the king, my face dotted in traces of my own blood.

"Your majesty?" I said, bowing. Pariah simply laughed, pointing his sword at me.

"Give yourself a proper burial, and then report back wretch." The king sneered. "We have a world to take."

I nodded, pulling my limp body into my arms, and nodding.

"Of course, sir." I said…as I began to walk away…

* * *


	38. Council of Ghosts

**Spy Guy: Don't knwo what this is exactly...ummms yeah**

* * *

Clockwork sighed deeply, pulling the thick hood of his cloak tighter around his face. The other shadowed figures watched him, their eyes glowing from beneath their own hoods.

"Clockwork." One whispered. "You know what must be done. We haven't come together again, just to let our home fall into ruin."

"We are the ancient ones." Another said in a low toneless voice, frost clinging to his stiff coat. "It is our ever-lasting duty to put our home and its safety before ourselves…along with anyone whom we may have become attached to. Daniel is your charge. You've known you would have to do this the moment you met him."

"I am not foolish, Glacien." The time ghost replied calmly. "But Daniel is a very unstable child…Right now, he needs his friends to comfort him."

"You need to get to him before the elder halfa." The ancient, identified as Glacien, continued, his voice remaining emotionless. "The two of them together is a recipe for disaster."

"I think they're both detestable" Another figure hissed, his cloak made of a blanket of stars. "I should be able to lock them away, and feed from their delicious dreams. Love is such a pathetic emotion…and yet…so sweet."

"Silence Nocturn!" A figure wearing a red coat growled, twitching violently. His hands held a glowing orb of flame tight to his chest, and he stroked it obsessively.

"You have no right to silence me, Pyren." The dream ghost spat, facing his fellow ancient. "Your fires kill humans every day, simply because you love to watch things burn! I _need_ to drink human dreams in order to maintain my strength—"

"But you abused your power not too long ago." A soft feminine voice whispered. All attention was drawn to a small figure in a white cloak. Her delicate fingers were wrapped around the stem of a beautiful pink flower with white-tipped petals. Light blond hair poked through her low hood and she gently brushed it away from her rose-colored eyes.

"I was bored, Luce." Nocturn retaliated. "We've all been separated for so long."

"You messed with a boy who was under my care." Clockwork interjected, anger tingeing his usually stoic voice. "We should lock you away, just like the king."

"If you ask me, this place needs a new king." The dream ghost spat. "There is no order here. My sleep walkers and I were nearly arrested by that warden with the inflated ego. Another's been picking my minions off once by one, using them as no more than target practice."

"My people have been targeted as well." Glacien sighed. "It's that foolish hunter. He hangs pelts of the Far Frozen on his walls, like trophies.

A brown haired youth, garbed in a long, shapeless black shirt finally spoke, his eyes a haunting dark green, vines wrapped around his neck and limbs.

"My master is still afraid to face you in person." He said softly to Clockwork. "But my brethren have no respect. They are being mercilessly killed."

"By that you mean, the plants, right?" Clockwork asked.

The boy nodded.

"The only plants I like, are flowers." Luce cooed, sniffing the blossom in her hands. "Pyren can burn the rest to the ground."

The youth's ashen face suddenly contorted in rage.

"How dare you talk about my family like that!" He hissed.

"Cool down." Glacien murmured. "Have you forgotten being human, Juniper?"

The boy's face became confused. He slowly backed off, holding his arms around himself.

"The ghost zone _does_ need some law." Clockwork continued. "But a king cannot possibly be what all of you want."

"It is." Nocturn snapped. "It would do nothing to our power. We are above the king. We _are_ the ancients.

"The priest of my people speaks to me often." Glacien added. "He, and all the rest of the Far Frozen think highly of your charge, Clockwork. And he _was _the one to defeat Pariah Dark. In a medieval Earth monarchy, that would make him the _new_ king."

"But this decision is at a bad time." The time ghost said, twirling his staff irritably. "His parents have just passed on."

"He is still not at the age where he can take care of himself in the human world." Luce whispered. "A human must take him in. Already his only aunt has refused."

She smiled innocently.

"That means that the elder halfa gets him, almost for sure!" Pyren snarled, digging dark claws into his ball of flame.

"If that maniac gets him, he'll send the worlds into war!" Nocturn spat. "As Glacien said earlier, we vowed to protect _our_ world: The Ghost Zone! Letting the elder halfa get the boy will bring about the Master of Shadows ."

"Your charge has it in him." Luce said with a small smile. "I've seen it in his eyes.

"Master says that the ghost boy doesn't belong on Earth." Juniper said timidly. "He isn't connected to the land anymore. He's severed my master's invisible chain. Master also says, that, as little as he would like to admit it, the boy is very powerful and wise. He would make a great king."

"The council has decided, Clockwork." Glacien whispered. "Bring the boy here, and train him at your castle. You'll come to regret your meddling…in time."


	39. In the Moonlight

**Spy Guy: hello. :D **

**Person to give the 100th review gets to pick the next one-shot. I've had such horrible one-shot block, it's not even funny. **

**I've been wanting to write this for a while. This is based off of a picture by Dinkelion on Deviant art where Vlad his holding Danny, and Danny has the dreamy look on his face. But in the background you can see their shadows, and it looks like Vlad is biting Danny. **

**I always knew he was a vampire. **

**So, Dinkelion was looking for some Vlad!vamp fics, so I wrote this, but I don't really want to tell because I'd feel like I was mooching ideas.**

**Anyways, here is is. Sorry for the cliffie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

A fat, bloated moon hung low in the sky, seemingly beckoning to its children to come forth into the pale light. One tall figure, clad entirely in white, hung from a sloping branch of a tree in the Amity Park public recreation center. His bruised purple tongue licked away a trace of crimson liquid from the corner of his mouth, erasing all signs of his previous meal. From his perch, the man, his face covered in frostbitten blue skin, scanned the area, trying to scope out the others that haunted the trees. Deeming the area clear, the man dropped from the tree, quietly walking forward, keeping himself on the alert.

He could sense others hunting around him, silent and deadly, picking off small animals that attempted to escape through the tall grass. Vlad Masters simply ignored them, continuing onward toward his goal.

The new power within him was crawling beneath his skin, demanding to be fed on something more substantial than the dog he had just finished off. The man knew that he could not sustain himself until he the local brood was in his control. It was his duty as mayor to keep the populace in check. The undead counted as well.

Amity Park's clan was small, but had potential. Vlad was born to lead, and so he would take the local brood as his own, and mold them into a tool he could use.

As he continued to walk, there was a menacing hiss from above. The man turned to look, seeing a pair of red eyes greeting him through the thick foliage. A colorless bruised hand was slung over a lower branch, and few strands of pale hair were visible through the leaves. On another limb, a doll was perched.

The hissing continued, and eventually, a dark figure dropped down, growling lowly like a cat. Vlad scoffed, standing tall in the face of his sudden threat. He could see that his attacker was a middle-aged man with dirty, unkempt hair interlaced with flowers and twigs. He held a young girl, no more than ten years old, in his arms, her light blonde hair speckled with blood.

"So…" Vlad trailed off, trying to keep his voice calm. "You're the kind to goes after his family…am I right, sir?"

"Who are you?" The vampire demanded, his red eyes glowing brightly. "You have no business being anywhere near my brood."

"So it's _your _brood then." Vlad sneered, feeling a sense of accomplishment wash over him. "Then you should see yourself held duly responsible for their actions."

"What do you mean?" The leader snarled, setting his daughter down on the ground beside him. He sliced his long nails through the air, hissing once again.

"I've learned in my short time as an undead, that a brood should go almost entirely unknown to the general populace." Vlad continued, trying to rein in the wild instincts that were screaming at him to attack. "The existence of yours is beginning to become public. That is not a good thing for me, being an undead holding a high-ranking office. It would be very bad if I were unable to hunt because of all the vampire killers roaming the streets. Death is not in my agenda at all."

"High-ranking?" The leader spat, nervously licking his lips. "Who _are_ you?"

"Why, I'm the mayor." Vlad sneered. "The mayor of this fine city. Your brood is causing me trouble, so, I am here to take control of it."

"It's mine!" The other vampire snarled, lunging forward, his claws swinging around in an arc. Vlad stepped back sharply, managing to dodge the blow with only fractions of air between his face and the claws of his assailant. An evil grin spread across the mayor's face as he charged a ball of red-hot energy in his hands, allowing it to creep over his arms. In a split second, he aimed and fired at the brood's incompetent leader, striking him directly in the chest.

The energy ate away at his body burning him swiftly to nothing more than ash.

Vlad smiled, his long white fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"The others will feel your death." The mayor whispered, staring down at the ashes resting at his feet, "They will feel it, and know me. All of them will follow me without question."

He then licked his lips, feeling his power calling to him, begging him to feed before the sun arose and forced him back into the shadows. He turned his blood red eyes to the strange metal structure that towered above the other houses on the street, standing out like a sore thumb. Night was when _Daniel_ was hunting as well…though for ghosts instead of blood.

"Perhaps, he's already returned to his bed." Vlad mused to himself, turning on his heel.

His mind told him that nothing would taste sweeter than the warm blood of the young halfa. He could imagine the boy, completely transformed, following his master's every command, standing loyally by the mayor's side as Amity Park slowly fell the undead. Daniel's transformation was always inevitable. His bite had always been part of the plan.

But tonight…tonight would be the last night of the boy's dying humanity.


	40. Rivers of Lies

**Soy Guy: Kind of a strange take on Brainwashed. It was starting to creep me out, so I stopped writing it. I think some of you will like it, so...here it is. **

* * *

Breathing…

He was breathing…slowly but surely in small strained puffs. There was a strange taste in his mouth, and his tongue felt swollen.

Water…He was thirsty.

His body was pulled out flat, so he must be either standing, or lying down.

Probably lying down.

He could feel blankets beneath his body.

He tried to move, groaning slightly as he felt something holding him in place. A thing was fastened around his wrist. Both of them…his ankles too. He was holding something warm in his hand.

His eyes flickered open, attempting to view the bright world around him. He quickly retreated, the light taking him by surprise. The darkness of his mind was more comforting; more familiar. He wanted to stay there longer…

But something was telling him, it was time.

"_Time to wake up, Lucas." _

He tried again, slowly cracking his eyelids open, allowing the world to come into focus, bit by painful bit. At first, none of the shapes around him made sense. They were strange and nameless, which confused him. How could he have been here for so long, and not know them?

Relief washed over him as the objects slowly morphed into things he recognized. A desk, some beds, a gray metal chair resting by his side. There was a man sitting in it, his eyes shut, head lolling to the side. It was _his_ hand the boy clutched. He stared at the man for only a moment, before gazing back at the ceiling.

His eyes were flickering slightly. He must be tired. Something told him that it was time to awaken, but…he already had… so now he could sleep again. Sleep was calling to him, singing softly, promising him things that only slumber could bring. He had lived amongst those things for so long.

It was time to return…

If only for a little while longer.

* * *

Weeks had passed. It had been much too long…

He had failed again.

Professor Jonathan Rivers could feel the boy's hand below his own, open and limp. The child had grasped tightly to the man's wrist all those weeks ago, whimpering in fear, before succumbing to slumber.

Jonathan did not hold his hand. He simply set his own in the boy's palm.

He didn't know why. It felt right, as if it gave the sleeping child a sense of power.

Power he would need to survive in a world where he was helpless.

"It's time to wake up, Lucas." The man whispered tiredly. He had repeated that phrase over and over, soon losing hope that the boy would awaken with the sound of his name.

At least the name he had now.

Jonathan pulled up the tight sleeves of his off-green sweater, wiping his brow in the stifling heat. The chair he sat in was stiff and hard, made of smooth metal. The man longed to curl up on one of the room's spare beds, and truly find sleep…but something prevented him.

The boy wasn't even his child, and yet he waited by his bedside like a nervous parent, praying for him to emerge from sleep.

He wanted this one to work. The boy was perfect, a spitting image of Jonathan in his youth.

Already the child's ebony hair was growing again, showing that, while its master stayed dormant, something was still working; something was still ticking within the boy.

Jonathan could only hope that it counted his mind as well.

"_It's time to wake up, Lucas." _

Something within him clicked. The voice was so familiar. He knew it.

"_Listen to this voice." _His mind called to him. _"You should listen." _

There was something about the voice that commanded attention. The boy found himself struggling to obey. He had been welcomed into his dark world again, but now was the time to emerge. It was time to face reality.

His fingers twitched. He tightened his hold around the man's hand, refusing to let him go. He could hear a startled gasp, but ignored it. He continued to fight the dark claws that had burrowed inside of him. They held on possessively to him, but he knew he had to leave their safety. It was important. More important than anything.

"P-please." He croaked, trying to force his eyes open.

Then it hit him.

Screeching tires, burning rubber, broken glass landing on his skin. Air whipped past his face as the world spun around him.

Someone was crying.

A hard impact, his flesh dragged across the ground.

Oozing darkness…

He screamed.

* * *

Jonathan was dragged from his thoughts as the boy suddenly shrieked, thrashing against his restraints. The child's blue eyes shot open, desperate and panicked. Tears ran over his cheeks as his scream faded into violent sobs that soon dwindled to sharp breaths. The whole time, Jonathan grasped his hand, speaking softly, trying to calm him.

"It's alright, Lucas." He whispered, stroking the boy's clammy skin. "Small breaths, son. Small breaths."

He couldn't help but smile as the child's breathing slowed….and his eyes remained open.

Lucas was awake.

Soon would be the moment he was waiting for.

Quickly, the man unfastened the straps holding the boy in place, allowing him to move freely. Jonathan could feel those blue eyes watching him as he pulled the binds away…they were fearful.

Perhaps nothing had worked. It had all been a waste.

"Are you feeling alright, Lucas?" The man asked, taking a seat once more. The boy was still staring at him, his cheeks wet from his tears. Something tugged at the professor's heart as he remembered another little boy, crying softly after scraping his knee.

They looked so much alike.

"D-dad?" The boy whispered, sucking in air. A spark of recognition dawned on the teenager's features, and a weak smile cracked through his fear.

"Dad." He repeated again, his voice stronger. Jonathan nodded in reply, grinning broadly.

"How are you feeling, Lucas?" He asked, wiping the child's eyes with a tissue.

"Alright…" The boy whispered.

"You certainly came back with a bang. I was expecting you to wake up gradually. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Lucas replied softly.

Something was wrong.

Jonathan could see reproach in the boy's eyes, as if he was confused. Had he seen something? Was something of Daniel Fenton still there?

No…there couldn't be. Daniel was gone.

Only Lucas remained.

"You look different." The boy whispered, staring up at Jonathan's face, his expression looking lost and confused. "I—I thought you…were bigger."

A twinge of uncomfortable fear ran up the man's spine.

It hadn't worked.

"No, Lucas. I've always been like this." Jonathan had to struggle to hold back his tears. "When we'd go to out, people would always say that we looked exactly alike."

In truth, he had never been out with _this_ child. He had been shopping with one so similar…so many years ago.

But Lucas smiled as if he remembered, his confusion ebbing away.

"You're right." The boy replied. "My mind's a little fuzzy."

Jonathan let out a sigh of relief.

Perhaps it _had_ worked after all.

Lucas laughed then, the sound ringing with the youthful innocence belonging only to the young…a laugh that didn't match his true age.

Jonathan remembered Daniel, lying on the operation table, laughing weakly as he talked to the doctor, obviously delirious from the drugs in his system.

"_I thought you were going to kill me…"_

He had then settled down into the covers, his striking blue eyes glazing over as he succumbed to the darkness.

Thos would be the last words Daniel Fenton would ever say.

* * *

The real world was very bright. Lucas found himself blinking constantly, his eyes so used to his dark hideaway. A part of him wanted to go back, but he found that it was barred to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't unlock the passage to his old home…so he sat, listening to his dad as he talked about old times.

This made the boy slightly annoyed. It was if the man didn't think he could remember even the simplest of things. Earlier he had made a simple mistake. He had it straight now. The smiling bear of a man had faded into an older slim one.

No more mistakes.

"Do you remember when we went ice skating, and you slipped, Lucas?" his dad asked, his voice carrying a slight tinge of panic and excitement.

The boy paused, noticing that the man kept repeating his name unecessarily.

"Your mother had to make her famous cocoa. Do you remember it, Lucas?"

He did. Warm, creamy, with marshmallows floating like little pillows on top, and specks of dark cinnamon giving it an aromatic smell.

"Yes." Lucas replied. "The cinnamon was my favorite."

Again, his dad gave him a frightened look, and paused.

The boy bit his lip, realizing that he'd made another mistake.

"Your mother never put cinnamon in it, _Lucas."_ The man said, stressing the child's name. "She only put cocoa."

"But what about the marshmallows?" The Lucas asked, feeling panic welling up inside him.

What was wrong?

Why was everything coming out wrong?

"There never were any marshmallows." His dad said, his voice cracking. "She never put any marshmallows or cinnamon in it, Lucas. Just the cocoa. You always liked it best that way."

The boy desperately searched his mind for the memory his dad recalled, but found the image of the bear man returning once again. It was blurred, but still clear enough to see. The man was holding a blue clay mug, taking a marshmallow from inside, popping it into his mouth. Lucas could see himself doing the same, and the two laughed.

The boy tried to change the man's image into his dad's, but found it impossible. No matter how hard he tried, the plump man refused go away, and Lucas was still sitting beside him, drinking the cocoa that he was supposed to never have liked.

"Dad?" He whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

Slowly, tendrils of black oozed over his eyes, cold…yet painless . The comforting darkness of his old home swirled around him, blocking his sight. He could feel it envelope him…pulling him deeper into oblivion.

Jonathan stared down at the boy, holding tightly on to his hand. He barely managed to hold back his tears…tears of utter disappointment and failure. He had been so close.

It had been too good to be true.

For one fleeting moment, Lucas had been back with him.

Now…

The child's old memories were commingling with the new. Daniel and Lucas were melding together, creating something…that was neither.

Daniel was gone…

Lucas was dead…buried in a graveyard only a few miles away.

So who was this?

"_Dad?...What's wrong with me?"_

The boy's words ran around in Jonathan's head, repeating themselves over and over again.

"…_What's wrong with me?" _

His fear was that of a young child…his pleading sounding so much like another little boy, lying on his deathbed.

"_Dad? What's wrong with me?" _

Jonathan tried to push the memory away, but it came, barreling down on him in full force. The man could see himself, standing by another child's bedside, holding the boy's small, pale hand. Filmy blue eyes stared ahead, almost hidden by black hair matted in blood.

"_I'm going to be…ten next week." _The child whispered, focused blankly at the wall.

"_Yes you are, Lucas" _Jonathan choked. _"Yes you are." _

The man emerged from his painful memory, glaring at the boy resting before him.

He would try again. The process _could_ be repeated. He _would_ be successful even if he had to repeat it a thousand times. Daniel's body was still alive. He would try again.

He would bring his son back…

* * *

A tendril of black rubbed against his cheek, wiping away a tear he hadn't acknowledged. The boy smiled weakly, thanking it softly.

A light voice laughed, sounding like bells on the breeze. A woman appeared from the darkness wearing a floral summer dress, and sporting a pair of thick-rimmed sunglasses. Her brown hair was held back in a messy bun.

She smiled warmly, waving to the boy.

Eventually, her color began to bleed away, dripping to the ground until she was only black and white…like an old photograph.

"D…" She called, her message drifting away before she could finish. But the boy knew that she was addressing him, asking him to come over to her.

He started running. She seemed so far away…and didn't appear to be getting any closer.

"D—"

The woman's voice was cut abruptly short as something rammed into her side, knocking her away.

A guttural cry tore from the boy's throat as the thing turned on him, twin yellow lights shining too brightly in the darkness of his world. It gave a sickening shriek as it barreled toward him, showing no signs of stopping.

Screeching tires, burning rubber, broken glass landing on his skin. Air whipped past his face as the world spun around him.

Someone was crying.

A hard impact, his flesh dragged across the ground.

Oozing darkness…

But this time it didn't end. Images squirmed around him, like ravenous worms, digging pathways into his mind. He felt trapped as they backed him into a corner, forcing their memories upon him, scratching and clawing to gain entrance to his brain. His thoughts seemed to freeze over, and he could feel himself falling, a continuous stream of new memories entering without further resistance…

* * *


End file.
